My Adventures in Never Land
by LostGirlJess
Summary: this is my own Adventures in Neverland with Peter and the others, and will not be like the movie or any like that,
1. Holiday time in Never Land

I found myself somehow on the Jolly Roger, "where am I?"I said, suddenly seeing where I was, I was in Captain Hook's cabin, as I heard a voice behind the door, "time to check on our guest, Mr Smee", I knew who it was, It was the old Codfish as I backed up to a wall, when I saw Hook's door open, to see Hook and Mr Smee looking at me,"uh stay away from me, Hook" I said frightened "don't worry, little miss, I won't hurt you?" said Hook, I still looked scared as they entered the cabin "your the Captain's guest, miss Jess" said Mr Smee, holding a bag of clothes in one hand, "we just wanted to give you this?" said Hook, as Mr Smee tossed them to me, I opened it to find my favourite disney T-shirt of Peter Pan with shorts and thongs inside, "oh! how did you know?" I asked, "the captain always knows" said Mr Smee heading out of the cabin, "now we will let you get dressed" said Hook, as he started to walk out as he tossed my Peter Pan doll to me, "here this is yours" said Hook tossing it to me before he left

once I had changed into my clothes, I walked over to one of Hook's cabin windows and looked out to Never Land, I was wondering if Peter knew I was in Never Land, and was about to call to Peter, when I heard Hook again, "its a beautiful sight isn't it" said Hook, as I jumped around to see him at the door, "yeah, it is" I mumbled as Hook walked up behind me as I turned from Hook, as I looked at Never Land again, as I was hoping to see Peter soon as he always plays pranks on the Codfish, "captain, I thought the young miss would be hungry" said Mr Smee as he brought me a tray of food, "it was one of my favourite foods, "bangers and mash" I said when I saw and looked at the two of them, "we don't want you to starve" said Hook as he took his tray off the trolley and started to eat as Mr Smee left the cabin

"why am I really here, Hook?" I asked knowing Hook wouldn't be this kind, as I saw a smirk on Hook's face, Hook looked at me and spoke, "Its because your really my prisoner" snared Hook looking at me evilly, "what" I said as I backed up from Hook, as Mr Smee came in and chain my leg to the bed, "the only reason your in my cabin, is so I can keep an eye on you" said Hook, as I gasped when I heard, but I had a feeling Peter would find out soon, as Hook fell asleep, as I felt tiers run down my face and I stared down at my Peter Pan doll and hoped Peter would find me soon, then I looked out of the window and stared out to Never Land, "Peter" I whispered, "I need you now, help me"

Peter was on his bed in his hammock, in his hideout when a bad vibe washed over him, "something is wrong" he thought as he got up to check the Lost Boys, as he walked out of his room and to where the boys slept, he saw they were all asleep in their beds, "looks like the boys were all fine" said Peter softly and quietly so he didn't wake them as he tucked Tootles in properly, but Peter couldn't shake it as the feeling got stronger, "there is trouble but were, I will take a look around Never Land tomorrow" whispered Peter to himself as he tried to get some more sleep

the next day, I woke to see Hook " how did you sleep my dear" snared Hook, "ok I guess" I winced as I saw how close Hook was to me, "good then" said Hook unchaining my leg, "I have your own room set up for you" said Hook as I saw Mr Smee come in and chain my arms together, "were?" I asked, "you will see" said Hook, as he lead us down stairs and down a dusty hallway, and finally to a door with a sign, "prison" I read, as Hook opened the door up, "its in here" snared Hook

Hook lead me into the prison with Mr Smee behind me, as we walked to the cells, "here it is" said Mr Smee as we stopped at a nearby cell, "here we are, miss Jess, the fineness room, I can spare", "but its a cell" I said, "the biggest and best one" said Hook opening the door as Mr Smee took me to the bench,"unchain her, so she can have a better look around her new room" said Hook, Mr Smee unchain my arms and walked out of the cell, I tried to follow, but Hook shut the door once Mr Smee was out of the cell, "hay, let me out of here" I cried, as Mr Smee locked the door, "we just thought you needed time to get use to your new home as you will be spending most of your time in here" said Hook smirking at me, as I just looked down while I sat back down on the bench, crying

Peter flew around Never Land to see what was wrong but couldn't see any trouble on Never Land, as it was peaceful today,"wow its to peaceful, on Never Land" thought Peter, not even the pirates were causing trouble on Never Land, "I know that Codfish is up to something, but what" said Peter, as he looked over at the Jolly Roger to see no movement yet aboard, but Peter still felt a bad vibe washed over him "I know there is trouble somewhere" said Peter

I was sobbing in the cell, till Mr Smee turned up, "hi miss Jess, here is your first meal today" placing it down with my Peter Pan doll and shutting the cell door and locking the door behind him, "Mr Smee why is Hook doing this?" I asked wiping my face and seeing I only had bread and water on the tray, "sorry miss Jess, your his prisoner, and I can't say much" said Mr Smee, walking away as I looked at the tray of bread and water, and just had the water

I just looked at the locked door, "how am I going to get out of here?" I sobbed to myself, as I lay back on the hard bench, and holding my Peter Pan doll, "I wish Peter will find me" I said as I sobbed to myself

"Mr Smee can I have something to do, its boring in here" I asked, when he brought me my second meal of bread and water, "I have to check with the captain, miss Jess" said Mr Smee as he left the cell, a few moments later Mr Smee and Hook walked into my cell, "here, miss Jess" said Mr Smee bringing in some paper and a pen this should keep you busy" said Mr Smee, "thanks" I said as Mr Smee started to leave, but Hook turned around before he left, "don't try anything to escape, missy" said Hook as he left, "wouldn't dare" I said in a mocking tone back to Hook as he left me alone

"I need to get a note to Peter", I started to write the note with the paper and pen, that Mr Smee gave me

"dear Peter,

this is Jess, I'm being held in the Jolly Roger by the old codfish, from the last few days, I can't stand being aboard, its driving me crazy, he's keeping me prisoner aboard the Jolly Roger, please help me Peter now, I will send a map of the cell soon

Lost-girl Jess"

as I finished the note I hid it under my pillow and started to draw a picture as Mr Smee came in and took the tray after looking at me and saw that I didn't have the bread, "whats that Jess" said Mr Smee, "uh, its just a place I visited with the Lost Boys last time I was here" I said hiding the map for Peter, "oh, its really good" said Mr Smee, I looked at Mr Smee, "can I get a bottle of water for the night, please and something more then bread? when I get dinner" I asked, "sure Jess as you asked nicely, but I won't tell the captain you asked" said Mr Smee

that night, Mr Smee went to the ship's galley, and grabbed the tray for me and he looked at the leftovers, "oh there nothing but mash" said Mr Smee filling a small bowl and hid it under the tray, and then grabbed a small bottle and hid it under the tray after filling it, "Mr Smee" said Hook "get that tray to the prisoner now", "on it Captain" said Mr Smee

Mr Smee came to my cell and opened it, "your dinner's here, miss Jess" said Mr Smee, but I just looked down, "miss Jess, are you ok" asked Mr Smee, "oh, thanks Mr Smee" I said as I took the tray, "I just wrote a note to my friends, to see how things are going on Never Land, but I can't send it, to them" I said making it look like I just wanted to tell them I was fine, "maybe I can send it" said Mr Smee seeing how sad I was as I finished my food and water, "here Jess, put it in this bottle" said Mr Smee, "thanks, Mr Smee" I sobbed

later that night, Mr Smee snuck to the top deck and tossed the bottle over the side of the deck, "Mr Smee, what are you up to" said Hook walking out of the cabin after Mr Smee tossed the bottle over the side, "just getting some fresh air, Captain" said Mr Smee, "try to not make a lot of noise, its late" said Hook, "sorry Captain" said Mr Smee returning to his cabin as Hook did the same

the next morning, the Lost Boys were playing tag on the beach, as Tootles tripped over the bottle, "Tootles are you ok" asked Cubby as they walked to him, "Tootles just shrugged" then he pulled out the bottle he tripped on, "whats that" said Cubby, as Slightly took the bottle off Tootles, "looks like a bottle with a message inside" said Slightly, "Peter should see" said Nibs

"I should see what" said Peter landing on the beach, "what Tootles found" said Nibs as Slightly handed the bottle over to Peter, "what its a bottle, we all ways find them" said Peter, "Peter It has a message inside" said Slightly stopping Peter tossing it away, "what message" said Peter looking at the boys, we don't know, we were just waiting for you, Peter" said Nibs, as Peter pulled the paper out and read it to the boys

"dear Peter,

this is Jess, I'm being held in the Jolly Roger by the old codfish, from the last few days, I can't stand being aboard, its driving me crazy, he's keeping me prisoner aboard the Jolly Roger, please help me Peter now, I will send a map of the cell soon

Lost-girl Jess"

"oh that Codfish, he'll pay for this, I had a feeling there was trouble somewhere, but I didn't know where" said Peter after reading the message"do you think Jess is ok? Peter" asked Cubby, "I hope she is, but we need to wait for now, we can't let that Codfish know we know, yet" said Peter

"Jess its time for breakfast" said Mr Smee, "oh, hi Smee" I said as he pass the tray and left, I opened it to see a note with the meal "I have sent your message, hope Peter gets it, Mr Smee", I smiled a little my plan worked and knew peter will come to save me soon

but Hook was watching Mr Smee the whole time, "Mr Smee, come here" said Hook, "yes Captain, I'm coming" said Mr Smee, as he reached Hook "I'm changing the shifts today" said Hook, "but Captain, she trust me" said Mr Smee, "a bit too much, so its time to change shifts, and your only to make the meals I tell you, but I'm putting someone else on delivery" said Hook "but Captain" said Mr Smee, "thats a official order" said Hook, "yes Captain" said Mr Smee heading to the Ship Gallery to cook

Hook went to check on me with another pirate behind him, once he saw me sitting on the bench drawing, "hay there" said Hook with a smirk, "what do you want" I said in a smirk back, "just letting you know that we have change shifts" said Hook, as I looked up, "Mr Smee won't be bring your meals anymore, but Bill Jukes here will be bringing your meals now" said Hook, I just looked scared as Hook walked over to me and saw what I was drawing, "is that the flying brat, grabbing the paper, "and there will be no more drawing" said Hook, as he took everything back, "your a prisoner, and will be treated like one" said Hook

but Bill Jukes found all the rest of the drawings and gave them to Hook, Hook looked through the pile and found a map of the cells "oh trying to send messages, missy" said Hook tearing the papers up, "that will be the end of that" snared Hook as I got a tier running down my face, "and for meals, its just bread and water only, when I say you can get meals" smirked Hook, as they walked out. I started to cry when I heard, "Peter, please come soon" I whispered as I watched Hook leave me

Peter had returned to the beach to find more messages "looks like nothing" said Peter but returned to the boys, "nothing today yet from Jess" said Peter, "do you think she's ok, Peter" said Cubby, "hope so, it maybe hard to send messages every day" said Peter

the next day was even worse then before, as Bill Jukes came in with the tray as I just watched him, "time for your meal" said Bill Jukes, as he placed it down, "I don't want it" I cried crying, as Hook walked in, " whats wrong miss Jess, we got you the best bread and water we have" said Hook, "don't want to have it" I cried looking at the tray, "Jess, we don't want you to starve" said Hook, "I don't want it" I cried "then we'll make you eat it" said Hook as he looked at Bill Jukes, as Bill Jukes forced the bread down my mouth and then the water, "hay" I cried after the water, "we are going to make you eat it" said Hook " Bill Jukes will forced you to eat if you want it, or not" snared Hook walking out of the cell followed by Bill Jukes as I just lied back down on the bench crying

but Hook didn't know Peter and the boys knew that Hook had me "Peter we need to do something soon, Its been days and no messages from Jess" said Cubby, "I know Cubs, but I'm trying to find a way to see Jess without that Codfish seeing me" said Peter, "maybe you can just fly around the ship tonight, while they are asleep" said Nibs, "maybe Nibs, I'll give it a try" said Peter

I was having a rest on the bench, but heard the cell door, "time for dinner" said Bill Jukes, "no not again" I sniffed seeing the same stuff on the tray, "we'll you eat it this time, or do you want me to force feed you again" smirked Bill Jukes looking at me, but I didn't answer him, as he looked at me, "fine" he said looking at me, " times up, force feed it is", as I saw him grab the bread and then the water, as he made me have it, but I just hoped Peter would find me soon as I had a tier run down my face

no-one knew Peter had flown to The Jolly Roger to look around quietly, he flew to every window seeing most of the pirates asleep, but the windows where locked, and Peter couldn't get in, "where's Jess?" whispered Peter to himself as he saw one last window and heard voices from it "now that was easy, see you for your next meal", "Peter were are you, I need you"

Peter flew to the window to see Bill Jukes walking out of a cell, then saw something moving on the cell bench, as I turned and looked at the window's way, Peter saw I was crying but knew he couldn't do anything as I just lied back down and fell asleep, "I'll get you out of there soon, Jess" whispered Peter as he flew back to the boys

Peter got back to the boys but was question as soon as he landed, "how's Jess" "is she ok? Peter" "were you able to talk to her", Peter stopped the boys "hold all the questions boys, I couldn't get close to her yet, she's fine as she can be for now, but we can't get close to her yet as they have someone checking on her" said Peter as he looked at the boys, "you lot should be in bed, its late" said Peter sending the boys to their beds

the next day I had a feeling Peter had been close, as I saw Bill Jukes come in with another meal, "here you go Jess, making me eat again, I just thought,If Peter couldn't find a way inside, I just have to find a way off The Jolly Roger

I was trying to think of a plan to get passed Bill Jukes, "I need to get out of here" I thought, then I saw a bar near the door, "thats it" I thought, as I heard him coming and grabbed onto the bar "now to wait" I whispered as I saw Bill Jukes enter the cell, "time for your lunch" said Bill Jukes seeing the cell empty, "were is she" said Bill Jukes, "right here" I called shutting Bill Jukes in, "she's escape" yelled Bill Jukes from the cell, Hook heard "find her now men, before she finds a way off" yelled Hook, as there were pirates everywhere, "I think she's heading this way" said a pirate, "No, this way" said another pirate

I kept in the shadows and walked slow and quietly passed the pirates that were looking for me "I need to get off the Jolly Roger, now" I thought, as I saw the stairs leading to the deck, but just then I heard Captain Hook talking to his men, "where is that lost girl?, men" I heard Hook say, "she's escape the cell" said one of the pirates, "I don't want to lose her, she's my prisoner, and I want her back" shouted Hook, I knew I had to get off the Jolly Roger right now and to Peter and the boys, as I dashed up the stairs

I found my way onto the deck and was trying to find a way off the Jolly Roger, "looks like no-way off, I wish Peter and the boys were here?" I said quietly as I heard the pirates coming onto the deck, then heard on of the pirates speak, as the pirates had spotted me "captain, she's over there" said the pirate, I turned to see the pirates circle me in, "no" I said backing to the railing, "we got this lost girl now, she won't escape the Jolly Roger or me again" said Hook, I turned to see the water and then Never Land and knew what to do, "you won't have me this time or any other times you try Hook" I said, as I jumped off the Jolly Roger before they could grab me, and then swam as fast as I could to Never Land, once I got to Never Land I was dripping wet, suddenly I heard Captain Hook yelling from the Jolly Roger "after her, men"

the lost boys were playing as they normally do, when they heard the Codfish yell out "after her, men", "whats going on?" asked Slightly as Nibs peered through the bushes, "Its Hook, he's yelling at his crew" said Nibs as they saw the pirates were coming ashore from the Jolly Roger, "do you think Jess escaped on her own?" said Slightly, as Cubby walked up to Slightly and Nibs with Tootles and the Twins behind them to see, "sounds like it but I'm not sure yet" said Nibs making them return to base to tell Peter

I was running down a path from the beach, before the pirates could see me, "I need to find Peter" I thought as I was running, but the Lost Boys were coming up to the path I was on, "I hope, Jess is safe" said Slightly turning to face the group and talking while walking backwards, "be careful, Slightly, we can't see anything doing that" said Nibs, seeing the path from the beach coming up, "Its fine, Nibs, no-one uses this path much" said Slightly who didn't see me, as I ran into Slightly, "hay!" I said falling down in front of the boys

"what was that " cried Slightly running into something,"Slightly! you bumped into Jess" said Nibs seeing me on the ground in front of the boys now rubbing my head and looking frightened, "sorry Jess" said Slightly picking me up and help dust me off , "Its ok Slightly, I didn't mean to run into you, but" I said panting, when I looked back down the path I came from, "whats wrong, Jess?" asked Cubby after Slightly helped me up, "Its, Its the," I started to say while I was shivering, when there was a voice nearby

"she must have come down here" said the voice and another voice "the Captain wants her back on the Jolly Roger, for her punishment as she escaped from him" said the other one, as the boys and I could hear them down the path leading to the beach, "Its the pirates" said the Twins together "why are they talking about you, Jess?" asked Cubby as the boys looked at me, "we heard Hook calling out, after her, men, while he was on The Jolly Roger " said Slightly, as I looked around before speaking,"its because I escape from the Jolly Roger" I said shaking, as I looked at the boys frightened and to scared to say more, when we heard one of the pirates again, "the captain's going to make her really pay for running off"

"no I can't go back there" I whimpered in front of the Lost Boys as I was really frightened, "don't worry Jess, we will look after you now, we won't let them take you back" said Nibs, as the boys had circled around me, as I was really shaking after hearing the pirates, the boys looked at me as I really looked frightened and shaking too after hearing the pirates, "we have to get Jess away from here" said the Twins together, "but how? those pirates are to close, they may see us" said Cubby, "we need to find a way?, we can't stay here, we need to get Jess, out of here now, before they come this way" said Nibs, "Peter! were are you?" cried Slightly

as the group heard a crowing coming from the trees,"Lost Boys, whats the problem" said Peter, as he flew down to see me safe with the boys, "Jess, your safe, but how" said Peter as he landed near Nibs, as Nibs spoke up, "Its the pirates, they are nearby" said Nibs, "why are they on Never Land?" asked Peter looking at the group but knowing why, but still letting the boys talk, "they are after Jess, after she escape from them" said Slightly holding me up, Peter saw me, looking extremely exhausted, frightened, still dripping wet and shivering, while they spoke

"the pirates are still looking for Jess, Peter" said Cubby, as Peter saw me look down when I heard the boys talking and walked over to me and Slightly, "are you ok Jess?" asked Peter as he took me from Slightly,I just looked at Peter quietly, while I shook my head in a no, then suddenly felt a tier run down my face,"maybe she should sit down" said Cubby, "yeah" nodded Tootles, Peter looked at the boys and then at me, as Peter made me sit on a nearby log

Peter turned back and looked at Nibs and Slightly,"can you two, keep an eye out for pirates" said Peter, "we will do it, Peter" said Slightly, "yeah, anything to keep Jess, safe" said Nibs as they went on lookout, as I saw them go, as Peter looked over at me again, "its going to be ok?, Jess, we'll look after you now" said Peter, as I stopped crying when I heard Peter,

"Peter, I'm glad to be with you now" I said looking down, "but it was so awful what happened to me, while the pirates had me aboard", as I said that, Peter looked at me worried, "what happened said Peter putting one of his arms over my shoulders, as I looked up a little, "Hook, he had kept me locked away, on the Jolly Roger" I said, now looking up at the Lost Boys, "for how long for?" asked Cubby trying to find out, "a few days or maybe more, I lost track of time" I said, as Peter looked at me after Cubby, "how did you escape? Jess" asked Peter, wondering how the pirates had me in the first place, but didn't ask, as I looked at Peter then started to tell the story

"when Bill Jukes opened the door to bring food I had climbed onto a bar over top of my cell and then swung out trapping Bill Jukes, who brought the tray in for me, and then running to the deck where I was trying to find a way off, but after the pirates tried to circled me in, I jumped off the side and swam here, but I think Hook still wants me back, Peter" I said starting to cry again, Peter saw me crying as he looked at me looking frightened, "that Codfish as to get passed me and the Lost Boys first, Jess don't worry, we will keep you safe" said Peter , as I looked at Peter, when we heard Slightly, "Pirates are coming" cried Slightly, as he and Nibs ran back to the group, as I looked at the group frightened, "no! I can't face them" I sniffed "you won't Jess" said Peter "Lost Boys take Jess to safety, I'll deal with Hook", "sure thing Peter" said Slightly as they took me to a hidden path, hidden in the bushes, once Peter made sure we were ok, he went to face Hook

"were is that lost girl" said Hook to his men as the trail went cold, "we don't know captain" said one of the pirates, "we saw her run down here from the beach" said another pirate, suddenly they heard a crowing from the sky, "Its Pan, that flying brat" snared Hook, as Peter landed near the pirates, "hi, Codfish, funny to see you around here" laugh Peter, "Sorry I can't fight you today, I have business here on Never Land" said Hook just walking pass Peter, Peter saw the Codfish walk passed him,"what business? Codfish" asked Peter knowing what Hook was looking for, "its nothing to do with you Pan, so fly off" said Hook, "if its about any of my friends it is, Codfish" said Peter making Hook look back, "Pan knew something was up" thought Hook, "were is she" Hook yelled out without realising, "were is who?" said Peter making a game out of it, "that Lost Girl , who comes and hangs out with you?" snapped Hook, "oh her, haven't seen her" said Peter, pretending to not know, before flying off, Hook just looked at his men, "search this whole Island men, and were not stopping till we find her" ordered Hook

the Lost Boys got me to a cave,here you go, Jess you can get some rest here now" said Slightly making me sit down, as Nibs kept an eye out for pirates, "thanks Slightly" I said, as I heard my stomach rumble, as Cubby and the Twins turned up with berries, "here you go Jess" said Cubby, "thanks guys" I said as I gobbled down all of it, as I was starving, "wow, take it easy, Jess" said Nibs, "sorry guys, I'm starving" I said, "why, you said you got meals on the Jolly Roger" asked the Twins together, "yeah, but it was just, bread and water, and nothing else" I said with a yawn, as I shut my eyes and fell asleep, as Peter turned up "boys, how's Jess?" he asked, "shh! Peter, she has fallen asleep" said Slightly, "and ate all the berries, we gave her" said Cubby, Peter just looked at me while I slept, "she said those pirates, gave her just bread and water and nothing else, while she was trapped" said Nibs, Peter looked mad that those pirates would do such a thing to any of his friends, "Slightly you stay with her while the rest get more fruit for her, I'll stand guard" said Peter sending the boys off

I was tossing in my sleep as Slightly looked over to me, "Peter come quick, its Jess" he called, as Peter raced in to see me, "whats wrong, Slightly" asked Peter seeing me tossing in my sleep, "I don't know" said Slightly, "I came to check how she was then she started to toss and turn in her sleep", as the rest of the boys brought more berries in, I slowly opened my eyes to see the boys around me worried, "hi" I coughed, Peter put a hand on my forehead, "oh, your burning up" said Peter, as he turned to the boys, "get some water now" said Peter, making sure I stayed still as he lent my head on his lap, "just lye still Jess, every-things going to be ok" said Peter softly, as I shut my eyes again listening to Peter's voice, as the boys brought a bucket of water in and a cloth

Captain Hook and his crew were still looking around Never Land, for me, "she has to be here somewhere" said Hook, "we'll find her Captain" said Mr Smee as they walked passed the cave the Lost Boys were in, but didn't see them as Slightly had warned the others seconds before telling them the pirates were close by, once the pirates had walked pass and away from the cave, Peter spoke up" that was too close" "yeah" said Cubby looking at me, "boys can you go find some more fruit, Jess may want to eat soon as he saw they had eaten the last of it "ok Peter" said Cubby as they left

I had found the Cloth now on my forehead when I opened my eyes again, "what happened" I said sleepy, "you got a fever , Jess" said Peter rubbing the cloth over my forehead, "what from" I asked, "I don't know" said Peter placing a blanket on top of me and pillow under my head, "but I know something that can help you?, I'll be right back with it" said Peter, "we'll look after Jess" said Slightly, as he and Nibs came to check on me, "thanks boys, protect Jess no matter what, " said Peter as he left me with Slightly and Nibs as I ate the berries they had brought me

I suddenly ended up yawning again as I finished eating, "get some rest, Jess we'll watch over you" said Nibs as I shut my eyes again, but I didn't know things went down from there, while I slept, the pirates had found the cave, "no its the pirates" said Nibs as they tried to protect me while I slept, "Slightly don't let them get Jess" said Nibs, but they had a sack tossed over them "hey" they cried as it was tied up, Hook grabbed me and lifted me up and took me out, while I slept right through

a little bit later Peter had returned to the cave to see a sack moving and no sign of me anywhere, "whats going on here?" said Peter opening the sack to see Nibs and Slightly inside, as Peter release them, "oh Peter, it was the pirates" said Nibs, "they did this to us, and Jess?" said Slightly "where is she?" asked Nibs as the boys looked around, "not here" said Peter at the boys, "I gave you one thing to do, while I was gone, thats was to protect Jess, from the pirates" said Peter, "looks like I have to save her now?" as he flew off to the Jolly Roger

I woke up in a cell, back on the Jolly Roger, "uh where am I?" I said weakly, "your back where you should be, as my prisoner" said Hook, I will escape again" I coughed, "your to weak to move quickly, and I have a guard at the prison door this time" said Hook, "that won't stop Peter, he'll help me" I coughed again,"we'll just see" said Hook grabbing one of my arms and held it tight behind my back as I screamed out in pain "ah, let me go", but Hook just pulled harder, "I'm teaching you a lesson, that no-one escapes from me" yelled Hook, letting me go, as I just backed away from hook frightened, but Mr Smee came in with a tray of bread and water, seeing me on the bench crying "captain, I think that you should stop, I think she's had enough", "Mr Smee, I know when she had enough of this, the punishment won't stop till she understands, she needs to learn to not escape from me" said Hook walking over to me, "Peter! help me!" I cried as I saw Hook walking over to me again "I'm going to come back later, I'm going to let you eat now"said Hook pulling my arm behind my back again, "and remember, the punishment will only get worse if you try to escape me again" passing the tray to me, "its a smaller amount then before" I said, "yeah, till you learn your punishment" snared Hook walking out of the cell and closing the door, I just looked out a small window as I cried "Peter! help me, please Peter"

Peter heard me cry out as he flew to the Jolly Roger, "Peter! help me, please Peter"

"thats Jess" said Peter to himself, seeing the pirates asleep on deck, as he landed and walked to one of the doors to find it locked and all the rest but the Codfish's door, "I need to get to Jess, but how?" whispered Peter as he flew to windows on the second floor, to try to get in, but Peter found them locked but one small window that he knew was to small to enter was open, Peter still flew over to it, "Jess" he called as I heard, and called out "Peter, I'm over here, help me", Peter heard my voice from the small window, but when he got there, he saw bars on the window, "Jess, are you in there, I saw Peter at the window peering in, "Peter, its you, get me out of here" I cried walking over to the window, "I'll find away, but the doors and windows are locked" said Peter, as I reached out to Peter's hand, "I know you will, but I" started to say, when suddenly there was a voice, "time to check on the prisoner", "oh no, its Hook!" I said frightened and looking back at the door, "get out of here Peter, before he see's you" I said, Peter looked at me, "I'll find away of freeing you, Jess I promise, call me if you need me" said Peter, before flying off

Hook walked in, "I thought I heard you talking to someone" said Hook looking at the window, "I,I,I wasn't" I said, "I know your lying to me" said Hook, grabbing my arm, "ah!, my arm, let me go! Hook!" I screamed out loud as Hook pulled it behind my back, Peter was almost back to Never Land as he heard me scream out "ah!, my arm, let me go! Hook!", "that Codfish he'll pay for this" said Peter as he flew to the Lost Boys

Hook had my arm behind my back, "ah, let me go, Hook" I said, "not till I find out who you were talking to" said Hook, "how would I be talking to anyone, when this door's locked and there is bars on the window" I said, " it was pan, wasn't it, I never told you about the window having bars" snared Hook, as I gasped, as Mr Smee walked in with another tray, "here is her lunch, Captain" said Mr Smee, "take it away, she's not getting meals today or till I say she can" ordered Hook, "but Captain" said Mr Smee, "thats was an official order Mr Smee" said Hook as Mr Smee walked back out with the tray, I just looked at Hook frightened, as he toss me to the bench, "your not going to get any meals as I'm the one that tells who gets food around here" snared Hook shutting me in, I rush to the cell door to have it shut in my face, "you just can't do that"I sniffed as I felt weak, "I can, I'm the captain" said Hook walking away

I looked at the window crying, and walked over to it "Peter I need you" I cried, Peter was on the way back from the Lost Boys to the Jolly Roger when he heard me cry out "Peter I need you", he flew to my window quietly "Jess" he called, as I sat under the window, not wanting Peter to see me crying, "I'm here? whats wrong" said Peter

I heard Peter, "uh Peter,Hook knows you found me" I said with a sniff as Peter Listened to me, but he could tell I was up set, "did he hurt you?" asked Peter, "he just pulled my arm behind my back, but thats not why I called you, Peter" I sniffed again, as Peter got mad when he heard that, "If that Codfish, hurts you? more he'll pay" said Peter cross at the Codfish, "thats not why I called?" I sniffed finally getting up to see Peter, "Jess" said Peter seeing me crying and holding my arm, "why are you holding your arm?" asked Peter, I showed a bruise from where I hit the bench and pointed to the bench, then I continued to talk, "its not that, Peter" I sniffed, "Hook stop me getting meals, because of it" I sniffed, "don't worry Jess, we'll get food, to you, don't worry" said Peter reaching in and grabbing my hand "thanks Peter" I sniffed, "now I have to go before the Codfish see's" said Peter, as I just looked at Peter, "we are planning to brake you out tonight, but I will look after you till then" said Peter whispering to me before he flew off

I dis-sided to take a rest as I couldn't do much when I heard Peter again, "here Jess" called Peter from the window, "Peter, I whispered as I walked over to see Peter and Slightly with a small sack of berries, "thanks" I said, "this should keep you from starving" said Slightly, "thanks" I said, "just keep it out of sight" said Slightly "and remember about tonight, we'll help you out of there" said Peter, as they flew off

later that day I had finished my berries and hid the bag under my pillow, as I heard Hook was at the door, "time to check on that little prisoner of mine" said Hook, "oh no, not now" I whispered as I wiped my mouth off from the berry juice, as Hook entered but could smell the berries in my cell, "who's given you food, I can smell it" said Hook as I looked frightened, "what food?" I said as Hook saw the bag under my pillow, "the food from this bag" snared Hook grabbing the bag from under the pillow, "don't know" I said as Hook walked to me, "I know you know" snared Hook, but Peter had returned for the bag when he heard everything from the cell window as he was hidden just out of sight but could see through the window, "No!" I cried as Hook grabbed my arm and pulled my arm really tightly behind my back, "ah, let me go" I cried as I fell down but Hook didn't let go of my arm, "please let go, please Hook" I cried, "not this time, your going to the next step" said Hook holding a knife, "no not that" I cried as I knew Peter was outside the window, Peter couldn't see me in pain and crowed as he flew up to the top deck, as the Lost Boys found their way aboard the Jolly Roger, "we need to get to Jess now? boys" ordered Peter "right Peter" said Slightly knowing how bad I was, "what's wrong Peter, its not night yet" asked Cubby, "Hook has Jess and is about to use a" Peter started to say, as I cried out loud, "ah no that hurt!", "thats Jess" said Slightly as Peter crowed louder then the first time, downstairs I was held tight in Hook's grip, "I won't say it again, who gave you food" snared Hook, "I don't know?" I said, "ok then" snared Hook looking at the bench, "maybe this will make you talk" said Hook pushing me to the bench where I bumped my body against it and fell onto the bench, "ah no that hurt!" I cried out, maybe I should use this" said Hook holding the knife near my arm just touching, suddenly there was a crowing from upstairs, "Peter!" I coughed out weakly and smiled, when Hook saw me smile, then Hook knew he had to face Peter, and turned to me,"you won't escape me, or with Pan's help" said Hook locking the door with a lock, "Peter will rescue me" I called back weakly as I saw Hook leave the room and I just had to wait for Peter to find me, as I could only lie down on the bench in the cell

"Boys we need to get Jess, now" said Peter , as there was evil laughing nearby, "you won't get her Pan", "want to bet on that, Codfish" said Peter, as Peter saw a door open and stairs leading downstairs, I heard everything from my cell "Peter" I coughed out as loud as I could "down here, please hurry", Peter was near the door and could hear me crying out in pain, "boys keep the pirates busy, I'm going after Jess" said Peter, "right, Peter we are on it" said Nibs, as Peter raced down stairs, to find me, Peter found the prison, "Peter, I'm in here" I cried from behind the prison door, but Peter saw a pirate near the door, "Pan! you won't get passed me " said Bill Jukes, "want to bet on that" said Peter, as Peter slipped under his feet, then kicked Bill Jukes into a nearby crate and locking it, "ha that was to easy,I won" cried Peter, "now for Jess" said Peter opening the prison door to find cells, but couldn't see me and called out

"Jess" called Peter, "over here, Peter" I cried weakly from my cell, Peter found me lying down on the bench, "Peter" I said, just able to sit up and holding my Peter Pan doll, "Jess hold on" said Peter opening the cell door and lock with his dagger, then finally opening the door, "thanks Peter" I said weakly, as Peter saw me shaking once I had stood up and tried to walk over to him from the bench,"Jess I'll come to you, your to sore to walk at the moment" said Peter seeing how weak I was, and grabbed me before I fell down, "thanks Peter" I whispered, "your welcome Jess" said Peter, as he held me and saw me shaking from my legs up, "Hook will pay for this" said Peter as he picked me up and flew me to the others

the Lost Boys were fighting the pirates when they saw Peter had me safe in his arms, "boys retreat, now" ordered Peter as they flew off the Jolly Roger, "Peter look out" cried Cubby seeing Hook behind us, "its Hook", I'm to tired to fight, Peter" I said weakly to Peter, as I was still holding my Peter Pan doll tightly, "where are you going Pan, with her" cried Hook, Peter just looked at Slightly and Nibs and tossed me up to them, "catch her now, she is to weak to fight" cried Peter as Nibs, Slightly and Cubby grabbed me, "we got her, Peter" said Cubby, as they flew out of reach of the pirates with me in their arms, Peter started to fight Hook "leave Jess alone, Codfish" cried Peter "I do what I want, Pan" said Hook, but Peter won the battle knocking Hook off the Jolly Roger and into the water, (Tick Tock, Tick Tock), "no" cried Hook being chased by the Tick Tock crocodile, as Peter flew up to the boys and me, Peter took me from the boys, "oh, Peter thanks for the help" I said weakly, still holding my Peter Pan doll, "your welcome Jess" said Peter looking at me then the boys, "lets find a safe place to rest" said Peter as they took me to a nearby cave, were I could lye down and be looked at

once we got to the cave I winced when Peter touched the bruises, "oh, don't Peter" I cried "that hurts", "its ok Jess, this will help the bruises heal faster" said Peter placing a healing mix on my back and arm were he saw the bruises on me, and then he gently lay me back down as I coughed a little, "I have something for that to" said Peter grabbing a bottle out of a bag one of the twins were holding, "drink this Jess" said Peter, "whats that?" I asked, "a herb-mix that will help you get better quicker" said Peter, as I drunk the mix, I started to feel better, "thanks Peter" I said a little bit stronger, as I yawned, "its ok, I will look after you while you sleep" said Peter, still not trustingNibs and Slightly to look after me this time while I slept, but let Cubby look after me with the Twins, when he left to do something

an hour later, I woke up to see the boys, "Peter, Jess is awake" said Cubby, as I looked around, "Jess how do you feel?" asked Peter as I sat up,and Tootles gave me a snuggle, "much better" I said as Slightly picked Tootles up off me, as Peter helped me up as I tried to get up, "take it easy Jess, your just getting there" said Peter, once I was up Peter let go, I was standing by myself, "your doing it Jess" said Twin two, "yeah" I said and I was feeling much stronger too, "thanks for everything boys" I said smiling and wanting to play tag,, "here's your bag Jess, I had gone back to the Jolly Roger and got it from the Codfishes cabin" said Peter, "thanks Peter" I said as I place my Peter Pan doll inside, as I spoke up, "I really want to play tag" I said, "as long as you take it easy" said Peter looking at us, "don't worry we'll make her" said Slightly, as Peter went on lookout duty as he knew pirates never give up, and made sure we were all safe as we played tag and other games


	2. the day of exploring

I was in Never Land exploring the forest, but while I was there, I bumped into Cubby and Slightly who were also exploring, "hi guys" I said as Slightly saw me, "oh hi Jess" said Slightly "come exploring with us" said Cubby, "are you shore?" I asked "yeah, it should be fine, and safer for all of us if were all together" said Slightly, remembering what Peter said "you can go exploring, only if you have a buddy to watch the other one or other ones, in case of trouble"

the pirates had come ashore earlier that day, "are you shore this is going to work Captain" said Mr Smee "I'm sure Mr Smee, finish those traps men" ordered Hook, as he and Mr Smee were watching, the rest of the pirates set the traps up

Cubby saw a blue berry bush, "lets stop. here for a rest guys" said Cubby, "you just want a snack, Cubs" said Slightly, "yeah" said Cubby walking over to the blue berry bush, then started to pick the berries, "I don't know about this Cubs" I said starting to back away from the bush, "whats wrong said Slightly seeing me back away from the bushes, "I just have a bad feeling about this" I said suddenly, "what about" said Cubby trying to pull a Stuck berry off the bush

"I mean that" I started to say when Cubs pulled the berry off, "hay" I cried as I was now hanging upside down, "Jess" cried Slightly "hold on", as he fell into a pit running over to me, as Cubby saw, "Slightly" cried Cubby, as he started to run to us, "no, Cubs get help" we cried, as Cubby stop just before another trap, "what about you two, Slightly?" said Cubby as he turned, "we will be fine" said Slightly, "find Peter, Cubs" I said trying to reached my legs to untie them, as Cubby turned and then ran off to find Peter

we were only trapped a few minutes when I saw the pirates heading our way, "Slightly, I can see the pirates, heading this way" I cried, "what" said Slightly trying to climb up the pit but slipping down again

"I think I heard something in one of the traps" said a pirate, Mr Smee saw the rope hanging off the branch, looks like the rope trap has sprung" said Mr Smee as they walked closer, as we heard the pirates, "don't worry Jess, I'll keep you safe" said Slightly, as the pirates walked around the corner

"there is more then one trap sprung" said Hook, walking to the pit to see Slightly and then looking up to me,"looks like we have two of Pan's brats, bring them to me" ordered Hook, as I was lowered down out of the tree and Slightly was lifted up out of the pit

once we were on the ground, we were tied up, as Hook looked at us, "I need someone to clean the Jolly Roger" snared Hook at us, "and these two will do it" said Hook with and evil glean in his eyes, "time to head back to the Jolly Roger men" ordered Hook, as Slightly and I were taken away back to the Jolly Roger looking at each other scared and wondering what was going to happen to us and if Cubby would get help in time, "don't worry Jess, we'll get out of this" Slightly whispered, "I hope so" I whispered back to Slightly

"Peter! Peter! were are you" shouted Cubby, as he bumped into Nibs, "slow down, Cubs, whats wrong?" asked Nibs, "I need Peter, Slightly and Jess are in trouble" cried Cubs as The Twins and Tootles came out of hangman's tree, "what kind of trouble" said the twins, "they are court in traps" said Cubby, "that means pirates" said Nibs

finally Peter came out of hangman's tree hearing the boys talking about pirates, "what about the pirates?" asked Peter, "Slightly and Jess got trapped in traps, Peter" said Nibs , "we all know its to do with pirates, when there are traps around" said the Twins, as Cubby looked down in guilt, as the group saw, Peter walked over to Cubby, "whats the matter Cubs? you came and found us, when you needed help" said Peter, "thats just it, Peter! its my fault they got trapped, in the first place" said Cubby, "its ok Cubs" said Nibs walking over, "accidents happen", "yeah, you can't blame yourself for any traps, the pirates set" said Peter putting a hand on Cubby's shoulder, "but its still my fault that, I set one off, that trapped Jess, but Slightly got trapped trying to help her" said Cubby still looking down, "that only means a rescue mission, and now a fight against the pirates" said Peter looking at the boys, "yeah, it was getting boring here anyway" said Nibs

once we were on the Jolly Roger, Hook had me by his hook, "put the chain on Slightly first" he ordered, Slightly had to just watch Bill Jukes put a chain on his leg as Slightly saw Hook had me, by his hook on my neck, "don't hurt her Hook" said Slightly worried about me, "don't worry, I won't, as long as you do what I say" said Hook

Slightly was chain on his right leg to a ball and chain, "Bill Jukes make him clean the decks, missy here, is going to my cabin with me" ordered Hook, as I just looked at Slightly, as Slightly looked back at me worried as he didn't know what Hook wanted with me, Hook grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me along "Slightly" I cried, "Jess, we'll get out of here" called Slightly as he saw the door shut behind me

"It's to dangers for you to be out on deck with my men, so you be my personal servant and stay close to me" said Hook looking at me, "what, no way hook" I cried loud enough for Slightly to hear

Slightly was scrubbing the decks when he heard my cry "what, no way hook", "Jess" cried Slightly, "get back to work, brat" shouted Bill Jukes, "no way"cried Slightly out loud, seconds after Slightly cried out, they heard a crowing nearby, Hook and I were in his cabin when we heard the crowing, "its that flying brat" said Hook, as I was chained to the bed by Mr Smee, "your going to stay here, missy" said Hook with an evil snare, "No!" I cried "Peter help me!" as Hook walked out of the cabin and locking the door

Nibs was the first one to spot Slightly on deck next to Bill Jukes, "down there Peter, its Slightly" said Nibs, "boys lets do this!" said Peter, as they were flying to the Jolly Roger with a crow from Peter, "Peter!" cried Slightly watching the group land on deck,

Peter saw the chain on Slightly's leg to a ball, "let Slightly go, Bill Jukes" cried Peter grabbing his dagger, "he won't disobey my orders, your friends are staying here, Pan" called a voice, Peter saw the scared look on Slightly's face when they heard the voice, then he jumped around to see the Codfish behind him and the rest of the boys in a fight with the rest of the pirates, "Slightly is coming with me" said Peter now fighting Hook

I was crying as I was sobbing on the bed in Hook's cabin, but Cubby and Nibs had managed to defeat most of the pirates and were the closest to the cabin, "cubs whats that" asked Nibs, "that sounds like" said Cubby, "Jess" they said together, as they ran to the door of Hook's cabin,

"Jess are you in there?" called Cubby as they reached the door, I heard Cubby call from the other side of the door as I stopped crying, "Cubby! get me out of here!" I cried forgetting the locked door, Nibs tried to open it, "Jess its locked, can you come to the door and open it" called Nibs , I tried to move to the door, when I remembered the chain on my leg as my leg was pulled back, "sorry guys I can't, I'm chained to the bed" I cried, "we'll find a way to get you" called Nibs when he heard me

as the rest of the boys turned up to the door after defeating the rest of the pirates, but Peter who was fighting Hook and Slightly who was fining it hard to move with the ball and chain moving to the others, still on his leg, "what is the matter Nibs" said the Twins together, "Jess is trapped in Hook's Cabin" said Nibs, "why is she in there" shrugged Tootles, "Hook took her in there for some reason, but I only heard Jess cry out, before you lot turned up" said Slightly holding the ball as he got to the others, "what did she say Slightly" asked Nibs, "she called out, what, no way hook" said Slightly, "why" asked The Twins together, "Hook said this to me" I said, "It's to dangers for you to be out on deck with my men, so you be my personal servant and stay close to him", as I started to cry again as the boys heard through the door, "Peter won't let that happen Jess, your no ones personal servant" said Nibs so loud that Peter turned to hear him

Peter turned back to the Codfish, "what did Nibs say about Jess?" asking the Codfish, making shore what he heard was right, "I made her my personal servant, she will serve me Pan" snared Hook, "you what? you tried to make her a personal servant" said Peter now really mad, "she is coming with me, Codfish" said Peter knocking Hook into the water and saw Tick Tock croc chase the Codfish away

once the battle was over Peter flew to the boys, "we can't get inside to Jess, its locked" said Slightly still holding the ball on the chain on his leg, "maybe we can" said Peter seeing what Slightly was holding, "but Peter its stuck on me" said Slightly

"not for long, Nibs and Cubby hold Slightly still" said Peter, grabbing his dagger and wiggled in a small crack that was showing, "be careful Peter" said Slightly, just before the clamp opened

"there we go" said Peter seeing it opened, "oh I'm free" said Slightly jumping up and down on the spot, I heard Slightly call out from behind the door and called out "what about me, Peter", "we'll get you next, keep your head down" called Peter, as the boys back away when they saw Peter started spinning around and releasing the ball and chain, I heard a bang, then slowly saw the door in peaces on the floor when I looked up, "Peter!" I cried trying to run over, when I remembered the chain on my leg when it stopped me, "ah! my leg" I cried, as I ended standing on my unchained leg

Peter saw me and flew over when he saw I was standing on one leg and a chain on my other leg, "hold it Jess" called Peter landing down and grabbing me before I fell backwards onto the bed, as the rest of the boys came in, "sorry I forgot about the chain" I said pointing to the chain, "thats ok Jess" said Peter making me sit down, "I'll fix that" as he used his dagger and started to wiggled in a small crack that was showing, but I got a bit jumpy as I saw, "hold it Peter" said Cubby walking to me, "she's a little jumpy, you mite get her by mistake", Peter looked up at me looking a little scared,"ok Cubs, can you stay close to her and try to keep her looking at you and the others, that should help settled her down" said Peter winking as he started again on the chain

"now, just look over at me Jess, every-things going to be ok" said Cubby, as Tootles walked over and smiled while the rest made funny faces when I looked at them and laughed , "there its off" said Peter helping me up, "thanks Peter, uh I didn't even feel that" I said, seeing Slightly also had the chain and ball off him as I saw the lost boys smile at me, "lets get out of here" said Peter, as we left Hook's cabin

but we didn't see Hook had returned to the Jolly Roger and away from Tick Tock Croc, "were do you think your going?" said a voice, I heard the voice and looked at Peter frightened, as Hook came out of his hiding spot "we're going home" said Peter, "not with her" said Hook, as I hid behind Peter, "Jess is coming with us" said Cubby as the Lost boys stood around me so the pirates couldn't grab me

another battle started up against Peter and Hook, "boys get Jess out of here" whispered Peter, "right Peter" said Nibs grabbing me and flying up out of reach of the pirates with the rest following us up and off the Jolly Roger, while Peter kept the Codfish away before flying back to Hangman's Tree


	3. exploring the Never Woods

I was in Never Land, and was exploring but didn't know that the pirates were nearby and watching me as I was walking in the Never Woods

"uh, who's there" I said quietly to myself when I heard a twig brake and looked around to see no-one nearby me, "Mr Smee, be careful, we don't want to let her know were here" whispered Hook, "sorry Captain" whispered Mr Smee, I continued walking when I heard it again "uh, who's there" I said out more clearly "I know there someone out there following me" i said

suddenly I saw a shadow coming from the bushes, but it didn't look like the lost boys, as I gulped when I realised who it was, "No! I have to get out of here" I shouted as I turned and ran, "you did it now, Mr Smee" cried Hook as he saw Mr Smee on another twig, "sorry Captain" said Mr Smee

but Cubby was also in the Never Woods, gathering some more berries for the lost boys to eat, "this should be plenty" said Cubby, when he heard me shout, "No! I have to get out of here", "what, that sounds like, Jess" said Cubby and then heard Captain Hook next, "we'll find her men, no ones stopping yet, till I have her in my grasp", "I better find Jess" said Cubby forgetting the berries he had gathered, as he rushed off to find me

meanwhile, Slightly and Nibs came to look what was taking so long with Cubby, "Cubby should have returned to hangman's tree by now" said Slightly, "he's probably eating the berries" said Nibs, "yeah!, Its good how Peter sent us to look for him" said Slightly, as they found a full basket of berries but no sign of Cubby anywhere, "wow! its a full basket of berries, but where's Cubby" said Slightly, "don't know" seeing Cubby hadn't eaten the berries, "but we should take the basket back" said Nibs

Peter was with theTwins and Tootles when Slightly and Nibs came in with the basket of berries in their hands, "we have the berries Peter" said Nibs, "but where's Cubby, was he helping you to bring the berries back here?" asked Peter, "we found the basket by the bush without any sign of Cubby Peter" said Slightly, "Lets check it out, Peter" said theTwins together, "all right then" said Peter as they left hangman's tree on search for Cubby

Cubby came to some more bushes, " hay Jess, over here" called Cubby as he spotted me, I saw Cubby and dive straight into the bushes just in time, just as the pirates were closing in on me, "were did she go" said Hook, "I don't know, Captain" said Mr Smee, "she has to be here somewhere? find her" said Hook as he started to search the bushes

Cubby and I stayed as quietly as possible as we saw the pirates looking around, "what now? Cubs" I whispered, "stay still and hope Peter will turn up soon" whispered Cubby as we watched the pirates walk passed us

we stayed still in the bushes when we just heard the lost boys nearby and calling out, "Cubby were are you?" called Slightly, "were are you? Cubs" called Nibs, "we'll find him soon" said Peter up in the air, we looked their way, "I'm going to call Peter over here" said Cubby, "but what if the pirates hear you, Cubs" I said, "we need to chance it, Jess" said Cubby, "ok Cubs" I said not quite sure

"Peter! over here" called Cubby, but we saw the pirates turn back our direction, "Captain over there, I heard something" said one of the pirates, "oh no, the pirates heard you, Cubs" I Whispered, but Cubby saw Peter turn our direction, "so did Peter" Whispered Cubby, as I saw Peter flying in our direction with the lost boys behind him

"Peter! over here" they heard Cubby call out, "Peter, thats Cubby" said Nibs, Peter look the direction of Cubby's call, "yes it is, time to fight pirates, boys" called Peter seeing pirates in the same direction of Cubby's call

but Mr Smee got to the bushes first, "I got something, Captain" called Mr Smee, as he pulled me out of the bushes, "Cubs, help me" I cried out, "hold on Jess, I got you" grabbing my arms, "I need help here" cried Mr Smee as another pirate grabbed hold of me pulling us out of the bushes, "Cubs look out" I cried as I saw one of the pirates try to grab Cubby, but he jumped away before the pirate could grab him

Just that second Peter crowed, "Its that flying pest" cried Hook as he took me from Mr Smee, "Peter!" Cubby and I cried out as we saw Peter land nearby, Peter saw I was in the Codfish's grasp, "let Jess go, Codfish" said Peter, "try me, Pan" said Hook, as he tossed me to another pirate, but Cubby made it to Peter and the rest of the boys,"as the pirates squeezed me tightly, "Peter, ah!" I cried, as I felt how tight the pirate had me, "Peter we need to help Jess now" said Slightly worried, "Peter, that's why I was out here, I was trying to help Jess" said Cubby

"Boys attack now" shouted Peter seeing the pain I was in, "right Peter" said Nibs as a battle started up, but I kick the pirate holding me, "ah!" scream the pirate as he let go and I ran behind Nibs and Slightly, "Peter, Jess is free" called Nibs, "boys take Jess to safety" called Peter as he was keeping the pirates at bay , "right Peter" said Nibs as he escape with me back to hangman's tree with the rest behind us


	4. Battle on the Jolly Roger

I was in Never Land helping the lost boys with a prank that turned into a battle on the Jolly Roger, "look out, Slightly" I cried as Bill Jukes tried to grab him , but Slightly ducked under him just in time, "thanks Jess" said Slightly, we all got cornered while fighting the pirates but Peter, "lost boys time to go" cried Peter as we flew into the air

most of the boys flew up, "Jess look out" cried Cubby as he was last before me to fly up into the air but he had saw Captain Hook and Mr Smee sneak up behind me, I turned to see Hook and Mr Smee with a net , I tried to fly up, when they tossed the 'net up and I ended getting court in the net, "no! Peter help" I cried out when I landed on deck with a thump back on the Jolly Roger, making Peter turn and look back at the Jolly Roger and then saw me in the net on the Jolly Roger, "Jess hold on" cried Peter as he flew back to the Jolly Roger

"P-P -Peter help me" I cried as I saw Peter flying back to help me, "not so fast Pan" said Hook putting his hook to my neck as I gasped when I saw, "no" I cried, "no! Jess, hold on" said Peter stopping in the air when he saw Hook had me by his hook on my neck, "if you even fly an inch closer, say goodbye to her" said Hook

Peter backed up to the boys, as he saw the hook on my neck "Jess, will find away to help you?" said Peter, "you won't get close to her" said Hook with a smirk and holding me up in the net, "we'll see about that" said Peter, before turning to the lost boys, "we need a plan?" whispered Peter, "Peter, if you keep Hook looking at you, Nibs and I will free Jess" whispered Slightly, "yeah, we're the next two fastest after you at this" said Nibs, "Nibs means rescuing" whispered Cubby, "just be careful, any trouble and you two, fly back off" whispered Peter, "we will" whispered Nibs

Peter flew back to Hook and me, as Nibs and Slightly sneaked aboard from the other side of the Jolly Roger, "I'm not leaving Hook, without Jess" said Peter, "we'll see about that" said Hook grabbing his sword and Peter grabbing his dagger, I just watched from the net, as a fight started up between Peter and Hook as I saw the rest of the Pirates watching the fight, as well as lost boys, but I saw Nibs and Slightly sneak off

I turned my head when I heard Nibs and Slightly, "shh! Jess, we're here, to help" whispered Nibs, as I saw Slightly cut the net, "thanks guys" I whispered, as Mr Smee turned his head to see me escape up with Slightly and Nibs, "Captain the prisoner" has escaped" yelled Mr Smee, Hook looked back to see I was safe with Nibs and Slightly in the air and out of reach, but Hook gave Peter time to fly off, Hook heard Peter crow, and then heard Peter call out " I always win, Codfish" as he flew up to me and the boys

Hook watched us fly back to Never Land, as he called out "this isn't over Pan, I'll find another way of defeating you, one day, I will win" cried Hook, "never Codfish you'll Never win" shouted Peter back to the Jolly Roger

We had just landed on Never Land after returning from the Jolly Roger, Peter had sent the boys to Hangman's tree so he could chat to me alone about what happened, but Peter saw that I still looked a little bit shaky after our last battle on the Jolly Roger, "are you ok, Jess?" asked Peter, "I think so now, Peter" I said, but Peter knew the truth, as he saw I was still looking scared from getting trapped in the net from the old Codfish and Mr Smee, as Peter walked over when he saw me shaking, "if your fine why are you shaking Jess" said Peter, "what do you mean? Peter" I said, "I mean that your still shaking, Jess" said Peter, "I'm just still a little bit scared after being on the Jolly Roger, and being around those pirates at the moment after the last few trips here being court or thinking they are following me" I said, as I was looking around still scared, "Its ok Jess, just come to me, when your here, I'll look after you, and make sure those Pirates don't harm you again" said Peter "Peter do you promise" I said, Jess I promise " said Peter, "thanks Peter" I said less shaky, but Peter took me back to Hangman's tree were the lost boys were playing hide and seek

"do you want to play, Peter" said Slightly when they saw Peter and I walked to the group, Peter turned to me "maybe some games may help put a smile back on that sweet face of yours, Jess" said Peter, "maybe Peter" I said as I finally stopped shaking for the moment, "It sounds good" I said tagging Cubby "your it Cubs" I called as we raced away from Cubby, as we started to play tag


	5. Trouble in Never Land

I was in Never Land near a tree, I normally climbed while I visited, that had the best view of the Jolly Roger, once I got to the tree, I climbed up the tree like I normally did to see were Peter and the lost boys were at, but I didn't see the dirt was dug up on one side of the tree when I got there or the branch was partly cut

once I had climbed up the tree, I spotted Peter and the Lost Boys returning from one of their battles with Captain Hook and the rest of the pirates,suddenly I heard the branch start to crack under me, "oh no, help me, PETER! HELP ME PLEASE!" I cried as the branch started to fall and with me on it,

Peter and the Lost Boys were on their way back from the Jolly Roger, as Slightly herd me call out, "oh no, help me, PETER! HELP ME PLEASE!", "that sounds like Jess, Peter," said Slightly, "sounds like she's in trouble" said Nibs, "boys follow me as quick as you can" said Peter, as Peter and the boys flew to the trees nearby from the beach they had flown to from the Jolly Roger

"NO!" I cried as I was hanging from the branch as it was dangling dangerously from the tree, I looked to see it holding on by a thread, as it blew in the wind, suddenly it snapped off the tree I was on, "no!" I screamed out, "help me" as I fell from the tree with the branch falling behind me from braking off

I had landed with a thump into a hole and the tree branch on top of me, "no, someone help me please!" I cried, as I tried to move the branch off, but it wouldn't budge as I tried to push it off me, I cried out as loud as I could "PETER! HELP ME, PLEASE!" as I saw the tree starting to fall down

Peter and the boys had just herd a crash as they got to the trees, "what was that?" asked Cubby, "sounds like one of the trees had fallen down" said Nibs, as Peter looked at them "no that can't happen, unless if someone?" said Peter as he looked back when he heard me cry out from the trees "PETER! HELP ME, PLEASE!", "Jess" called Peter, Peter ran into the trees with the boys on his heals when he heard me cry out in pain

I was in trouble as the tree had fallen down, but luckily I had fallen into a hole, but with the first branch that had fallen on me keeping me safe, suddenly I heard the Lost Boys and Peter calling me, "Jess! were are you?", I shouted out "over here,over here, Peter I'm over here, Peter help me"

Cubby and Slightly were the closest to me when they were looking around, "Slightly, Cubby, down here" I called when I saw them,"that's Jess calling" said Cubby as they ran to the fallen tree, they saw me trapped in the hole with the tree over top, "Peter! we found her! but she's trapped" cried Slightly

Peter flew over to the tree to see me stuck and couldn't get up, "Peter" I said "hold on Jess" said Peter as he turned to whistled the boys over, when he did Nibs, the twins and Tootles came running over to the group, "now boys push" called Peter as they pushed the tree off the hole till Peter could jump down into the small gap

I was still stuck as Peter jumped in when he saw a branch on my legs, "oh Jess, are you ok?" asked Peter, "yeah, but this branch, I can't get it off, Peter" I said pointing to the branch, "don't worry Jess, we'll get it off, Nibs, Slightly, I need a hand" said Peter, as Nibs and Slightly jumped down "we're here, Peter" said Nibs, as Slightly and Nibs grabbed the branch "push the branch now Nibs" said Slightly as Peter kept me still as Nibs and Slightly got the branch off me

"we have done it Peter" said Nibs as Peter slowly lifted me up carefully after the branch was moved off me, "there you are, safe and sound" said Peter, as he put me on solid ground again after flying from the hole "thanks Peter" I said stretching my muscles out, "I usually climb that tree, to see you lot return from the Jolly Roger when I come to Never Land for an adventure, but I don't know what happened this time? Peter" I said looking at the tree,

"look at this, Peter!" said the twins together as they walked to were the tree once stood, what is it? Twins" asked Slightly standing next to me as Peter walked over, "the tree was dug out on one side" said Peter looking at the ground, "what do you mean Peter" said Slightly as the group gasped when they heard a laugh they all knew

"Its because I told my men to do it" said Hook, as I hid behind Peter scared, "you couldn't just stop when I had defeated you on the Jolly Roger, you had to try and hurt one of my friends, and she only visits us once and awhile, Codfish!" cried Peter seeing my scared face as I hid behind Peter and the boys, "you know I will do anything to get revenge on you Peter, even if I have to go through your friends first to get to you, and I don't care who I hurt first to do it, or even if its her" said Hook glaring towards me

Peter looked to me as I hid behind Cubby and Slightly shaking, and also saw the lost boys looked scared when they heard what Hook said, "Slightly, you and the boys take Jess away from here" ordered Peter, "right Peter" said Slightly, as Slightly took me and ran with the rest of the boys behind us

"Codfish, I told you, the fights are between us and to leave my friends out of our battles" said Peter, "I do what I like, Pan you know that" smirked Hook, as he winked at his crew as they tried to sneak off, but Peter saw, "not so fast, Codfish your crew staying here" shouted Peter flying around the group till they fell into the hole, Peter crowed as he flew off, "this isn't over Pan" shouted Hook as he saw Peter leave him to catch us up

"I need to rest Slightly" I said as I was panting, "we can rest here now Jess, we should be safe here" said Nibs walking up to us with the others, "we all need to catch our breath, its hard keeping up with Slightly" said Cubby, "oh sorry guys, I didn't mean for us to go that quick" said Slightly, "you all-ways make us run" said the twins together , as I rubbed my legs as Tootles saw and pointed at the scratches on my legs, as Cubby saw "Jess sit down, Nibs have you got the cream" said Cubby tapping him on the shoulder, "what for?" asked Nibs then seeing me scratching my scratches on my legs, "oh right, that cream" said Nibs

Nibs got the cream out and walked over to me, "this may sting" said Nibs rubbing the cream on my legs, "oh" I cried when it touched me, "just a little more, Jess" said Nibs, once Nibs finish putting the cream on my legs, Peter turned up, "the codfish is back on the Jolly Roger now thanks to me" said Peter but found everyone looking over at me and Nibs, "Cubby can you wrap Jess's legs now so she won't rub the cream off" said Nibs, "I'll do it" said Peter seeing what they were doing, "oh Peter, we know you can, we didn't see you there" said Cubby handing Peter the bandages out of the bag

Peter saw my legs with the scratches on them, "you should have told me about that when I got you out of that hole" said Peter wrapping the bandages around my legs, "I didn't know I had them, I didn't feel sore then" I said, "and it must have hurt running and trying to keep up with us, after running so fast" said Cubby, "just a little I said as my legs hurt as I tried to stand up, "we should go back to Hangman's tree to rest" said Slightly, "Jess can't go anywhere on those legs" said Peter catching me before I fell back down, "she's to sore to walk, there's a cave nearby, we can rest there, Peter" said Nibs helping Peter with me

Peter and Nibs picked me up and then helped me to the cave that was close by, "here we are" said the twins together as Peter put me on a nearby rock to rest, "we will have to travel short trips, till Jess can move faster" said Peter wanting the group to rest , "that means Slightly as to walk" giggled Cubby, "I'll do anything to help, Jess" said Slightly seeing me as I fell asleep with my head on Cubby's lap


	6. Prank gone Wrong

Cubby, Slightly and Nibs were walking to Hangman's tree when they spotted me sitting on a nearby hill alone, "there's Jess" said Nibs "yeah,but why is she just sitting there by herself? said Slightly, "lets find out" said Cubby walking up to me

"hi Jess" said Cubby, I jumped in shock when I saw the boys had appeared behind, me, but didn't see the hill had a cliff on one side of the hill I was on, "no! help me" I screamed as I slipped as I was to close to the edge when I landed back down onto the hill we were on, "hold on Jess" called Slightly as he ran to me but missed me, as I slipped off the edge of the cliff, "No!"I screamed as I fell "no Jess" cried Cubby "Peter! we need help!" shouted Nibs

Peter was nearby when he heard Nibs shout out "Peter! we need help!", "what are those boys doing now?" wondered Peter as he flew in the direction of Nibs's call, but he got there he saw me falling and court me in midair "thank's Peter" I sniffed, "your welcome Jess, but how did you fall in the first place" asked Peter as he put me back on the hill and away from the cliff's edge, "ask them" I said pointing at the lost boys

Cubby, Slightly and Nibs tried to walk away from Peter, "Lost Boys hold it right there" ordered Peter, as they turned to see Peter looking at them, "we're sorry Peter, we just saw Jess by herself" said Nibs "and tried to see if she was ok" said Slightly, "we didn't mean to spook Jess and made her jump and slip of the edge" said Cubby as the group looked down from us

I looked at the boys and spoke up "it was just a accident boys, I know you didn't mean to spook me and make me jump, like that " I said, as Peter looked at me and then the lost boys, "we know Jess, we just saw you by yourself, and wanted to make sure you were ok" said Cubby, "boys your lucky Jess is ok and no ones hurt from that mistake, but boys just be more careful next time, you try to see if anyones ok, when they sitting on a hill alone" said Peter, as he looked at the boys and then at me and winked at me

"why don't we do something, like playing pranks on that old codfish" laugh Peter, "we not sure about it, Peter, Jess may want to stay here" said Slightly looking at me,"Jess may have had enough adventure today" said Nibs, "don't worry about that, I will enjoy a bit of pranking, I want to have some fun" I said smiling, at the boys, then turned to Peter "last one there will be a snail" I cried racing off ahead of them, "no fair" cried the boys as Peter was catching me up, "you three are the snails" cried Peter flying and picking me up "we're in teams" cried Peter as he flew with me, "no fair, Peter" cried Cubby

a few minutes later, Peter and I landed behind the bushes with Cubby, Slightly and Nibs behind us,"what kept you?" asked Peter "it was hard as you flew, Peter" said Nibs, "shh, Hook's just walked onto the deck!" I said pointing to the Jolly Roger, and Peter looked to see that old codfish on deck, "time to have some fun" said Peter to the four of us

"what's the plan Peter?" asked Slightly, "we'll sneak aboard and steal the codfishes hat" I said, Peter smiled at the idea, and spoke up " then we'll leave it at crocodile creek were he'll have to get past Tick Tock Croc" said Peter as we snuck closer to the Jolly Roger

"I'm going to find a way to catch Pan from that last prank he pulled on me when he was here last, Mr Smee come here" said Hook, "yes captain" said Mr Smee "are the traps set up, I can tell Pan's nearby" said Hook, "they were done after Peter from the last prank he did on you captain" said Mr Smee, "lets get into place" whispered Hook with a smirk on his face

Peter looked at the lost boys, "just be careful, boys" said Peter as he turned and went aboard first, as we snuck behind Peter onto the Jolly Roger, "it seems to be to quiet, Peter" said Nibs, "yeah" said Slightly and me together,

just then we heard evil laughter nearby, "no get out of here, Boys!" cried Peter backing up from the voice, "no-ones leaving today" said Hook as he stepped out of the shadows we stepped back into a net, all four of us but Peter got court inside, "No!" we cried as the net sprung up and swung from the railing off the main mask, "Peter, help us" we cried, Peter saw us in the net, "hold on, I'm coming" called Peter but by the time Peter flew up, Hook had cut the net and we fell down, "no!" we cried as we landed on deck with the pirates holding the net

"Pan, If you come close to them say goodbye to them" said Hook, Peter backed up from us as Hook stepped in front of us, "I'll find a way to help them, Hook this isn't over" said Peter remembering the other lost boys at the hideout and flew off

moments after Peter was gone, Hook turned to us, "the boys will clean this deck, but missy here will stay with me as a guest in my cabin" said Hook, Slightly, Nibs and Cubby were chained to the deck, but saw me lead to the cabin by Hook in front of me and Mr Smee behind me

Peter got to Hangman's tree and called out "Lost boys I need you now" cried Peter, Peter saw who was left were only, theTwins and Tootles "whats wrong Peter?" said the Twins, "that Codfish court the other lost boys and Jess" said Peter, "we need a plan" said Twin one, "there only four of us" said Twin 2, as Tootles just shrugged "how", Peter looked at the boys, "it was a prank gone wrong" said Peter as the boys looked at Peter "but now we have to go rescue them from the old Codfish" said Peter as they rushed to the Jolly Roger

once I was in Hook's cabin, Mr Smee made me sit on a chair, "here miss Jess" said Mr Smee, "thanks" I whispered to Mr Smee, Hook looked at me darkly and spoke"I know Peter was up to something today? and you and the boys were part of it, and I want to know, what it was?", I just glared back at Hook and didn't speak to Hook, "you better talk to me missy, or there will be trouble" snared Hook grabbing me from the chair, I spoke up, as I was scared "I don't know what your talking about" I said, "I know you know?" smirked Hook, I thought of someone there that mite help me, "Slightly knows more about it" I blurted out to Hook, but I really new Slightly would get me away from Hook, "ok bring me that lost boy" ordered Hook to Mr Smee

Slightly, Nibs and Cubby were made to clean the deck, as mr Smee walked out, "the Captain wants the lost boy called Slightly" said mr Smee, Slightly, Nibs and Cubby looked at each other, "Jess, must need your help to escape Hook's cabin" whispered Nibs, "yeah, we know your best with escape plans, Slightly" whispered Cubby, "right I'll get her out of there" whispered Slightly, "I'm him" said Slightly , "unchain the fox one" said mr Smee

once Slightly was let off he was lead to Hook's cabin, "here is the lost boy you asked for captain" said mr Smee, "great" said Hook tossing me to the chair as Slightly saw my scared face, "Jess" cried Slightly running to me, "Hook thinks that Peter was up to something today? and he thinks we know, what it was about?" I whispered to Slightly, "oh really, Jess" whispered Slightly as he winked, "I'll show you Hook" said Slightly, "ok mr Smee open the door, but Slightly grabbed me and raced out the door, before they could grab us

"get them, don't let them escape" shouted Hook as Cubby and Nibs heard, Hook was shouting to his men, "Slightly just has to keep Jess safe till Peter comes back to the rescue now" said Nibs, "but how long can they keep it up?" said Cubby, " awhile I hope, Cubs" said Nibs seeing Slightly and me race past them, "we'll help you to, when we can" called Slightly looking back at Nibs and Cubby, "don't worry about us" said Nibs, "keep Jess safe, Slightly, till Peter's here" called Cubs, "we'll be fine till then" called Nibs seeing Slightly and me raced to the other side of the Jolly Roger

Peter, the Twins and Tootles were almost to the Jolly Roger, when they saw the pirates racing around on the Jolly Roger as they were looking for something, "whats going on?" asked the Twins, "don't know? Twins" said Peter spotting Nibs and Cubby nearby, "but it looks like we won't be spotted now?" said Peter landing near Cubby and Nibs with the boys

Nibs saw Peter had landed near him,"Peter your here?" whispered Nibs, "yeah, whats going on?" asked the twins, "uh, Slightly and Jess escaped Hook" said Cubby, "now Hook's looking for them, Peter" said Nibs in a whisper as Peter and the boys hid as pirates went passed them, once the pirates were gone, Peter freed Nibs and Cubby from the chains, "thanks, Peter" said Cubby

on the other side of the Jolly Roger, Slightly and I were hiding behind the cannons, "what now, Slightly?" I asked in a whisper, "just hope, Peter's here" whispered Slightly as we saw Hook walk close to the cannons, "I know those two brats are here somewhere" said Hook, Slightly saw some cannonballs near us, "on the count to three push the cannonball" said Slightly, "right" I said "one, two, three" called Slightly, the cannonballs rolled straight knocking Hook down to the deck

"hay, you brats, you'll pay for that" screamed Hook, so loud that Peter and the rest of the boys heard from the other side of the ship, "thats Hook" said Cubby, "he must have found Slightly and Jess"said Nibs, "boys move it, its rescue time" said Peter as they raced to the other side of the ship

Slightly and I were running out of cannonballs, "what are we going to do, this is my last cannonball, Slightly", "mine too, Jess" said Slightly worried, "lets try to run again" I said, "I don't think so, missy, you will pay for escaping my cabin" cried Hook as Slightly saw me gasp, and then Slightly stepped in front of me, "you have to deal with me first before getting to Jess, as I helped her out of there" said Slightly, "fine, then" snared Hook, as Hook was about to come even closer, we heard Peter, "Codfish, make that all of us" said Peter landing in front of Slightly and me with the rest of the lost boys circling me in

"Pan, you lot won't get away from me this time" said Hook "guess again, Codfish" said Peter whistling Tinkerbell over, once she flew over she sprinkled her pixie dust over the boys and me, as the pirates tried to grab us but missed, but Peter was the last one off to make sure we escaped

once he was in the air, Peter crowed and then called to Hook, "I always win, Codfish", as we flew away to the underground house


	7. The Fainting Flower 2

I was in the Never Woods, and been chased by the Codfish, I found myself slip into a pit, "no it can't be a trap" I screamed out, "looks like we have her now men" called Hook, when I heard the codfishes voice heading my way, I knew I had one chance to escape, I climbed out of the pit and ran and hid in the nearby bushes, as Hook and his crew came to the pit, "there's nothing here" said Mr Smee, as Hook looked at Mr Smee and spoke "no Smee, look there is blood on the edge of the pit, she must have climbed out" sneered Hook

I looked at Hook and then looked at myself as I saw my arms and legs were bleeding, but then I stayed silent as I saw the pirates walked passed me and left as their walked back to the Jolly Roger

I stayed there for a long time hiding in the bushes, but after a while everything was silent, but then there was two voices, "Slightly we should get back to base, Peter may need us" "we are heading back, this is a short cut, Nibs", I looked up to see Nibs and Slightly walking my way, I looked at myself as I tried to get up, but shaky, "I don't remember coming this way" said Slightly, "Nibs, Slightly help me, please" I cried as I stumbled out of the bushes, as Slightly and Nibs saw me

"Thats Jess" said Slightly, "but what happened to her, she's bleeding" saidNibs as they raced to me, as I felt weak and collapsed in front of them, I looked at the boys and tried to speak, "H-H-Hook, he did this to m-m-me" I tried to say as my eyes shut, and I just lye still on the ground not moving much as Nibs and Slightly looked at me then at each other

"what are we going to do, we need to get Jess to Peter at Hangman's tree" said Nibs, "but Jess can't go anywhere the way she is right now" said Slightly seeing me open my eyes and then grabbing me as I stood up again shaky and weak "uh, what happened" I whispered "you fainted Jess" said Slightly making me sit down "Slightly you stay here with Jess, I'll get Peter, as we only need one of us to get him, and we can't leave Jess alone like this" said Nibs, "I'm ok, you too" I said, as I touched my arm, and felt a cut that was still bleeding, "your not Jess, your bleeding" said Slightly stopping me getting up, "Slightly is staying here with you to keep you safe, as I'm getting Peter" said Nibs as he left to get the others

at Hangman's Tree Peter found, Cubby, The Twins and Tootles only, "where is Nibs and Slightly" asked Peter, "they went exploring, Peter and haven't returned yet" said Cubby, "how can we fight the pirates with two of us missing" said Peter as he looked at the four lost boys standing in front of him

"Peter! Peter!" cried Nibs running to Hangman's Tree, "its Nibs, Peter" said Cubby spotting him running up to them, as Peter turned to see Nibs panting "take it easy, Nibs" said Peter making Nibs sit down, "whats wrong?" said Cubby as he, The Twins and Tootles walked over, "uh, we found Jess but she's hurt, and bleeding badly" said Nibs, "what! where is she?" asked Peter,"Peter I left Slightly with her as we didn't want to leave her alone, they are this way" said Nibs showing Peter the way

Hook was still looking for me when he heard Slightly, "Jess, hold on, Peter's coming to help, just hang in there", "thats one of those lost boys" said Mr Smee, "and it sounds like he found that girl were looking for" said Hook, as they peered through the bushes, and saw Slightly with me, "if Slightly's here, Pan's not to far behind him" said Hook, as they saw how weak I was, "lets get them, before Pan turns up" cried Hook

Slightly and I heard Hook's voice, "lets get them, before Pan turns up", "oh no, not the pirates" I said weakly, "don't worry Jess" said Slightly helping me up "we'll just move from here" said Slightly holding me up as I held onto Slightly as we tried to get away before the pirates came close, "were are you going?" said Hook as the pirates came out of the bushes, "no were trapped" cried Slightly trying to keep the pirates away from me

Peter and the lost boys were heading down a trail, "its this way to the others, Peter, its not far now" said Nibs, as they heard Slightly's cry "no were trapped" then Hook, "you two thought you could get away from me", Peter raised a eyebrow when he heard the Codfish speak,Peter turned to the lost boys, "looks like there is going to be a fight after all against the pirates" said Peter

Slightly had me behind him as we tried to back away from Hook, "stay away from us, Hook" said Slightly, "or you be sorry" I added holding onto Slightly as I started to feel weak from standing, "what! you two against all of us" laughed Hook "you got to be kidding me, one of you looks like you can't even stand up, then be able to fight us", just then there was a crowing

"Peter! your here" Slightly and I cried out, as we saw Peter fly in as he held his dagger out, "we'll make it even then, Lost Boys attack!" cried Peter when he saw us trapped by the pirates and Slightly holding me up, as I didn't look well, and had blood running from cuts on my body

"get them men" ordered Hook as he headed towards me and Slightly, as Peter saw Hook and landed in front of us, "leave them alone, Codfish, the fights between us, and not them" said Peter, "In your dreams Pan" said Hook with a smirk, "Its just pay back from a prank, missy there did" sneered Hook

I looked at Peter, "I don't know what he's saying" I said as I fell to the ground as I let go of Slightly, "you know about it brat, the ticking in my cabin" said Hook, I just looked at Peter scared, "oh, that was me, it wasn't Jess" said Peter trying to get the heat off me , "what!" said Hook turning to Peter , Peter just whistled and Tick Tock Croc showed up, "here's your old friend, he wanted to say hello, Codfish" cried Peter as he grabbed me from the ground and the boys flew up with the help of Tinker bell's pixie dust

"I'll get you, Pan" yelled Hook running from Tick Tock croc, and Mr Smee and the pirates following behind them

Peter looked at me and saw the cuts on me, "lets fix those cuts" said Peter, as I smiled a little up at him, "thanks Pete" I tried to say as I shut my eyes again as I fainted, "Jess" said Peter looking at me then Nibs and Slightly, "I said she was bad" said Nibs walking over to me in Peter's arms, "she fainted ones before when she came to us" said Slightly also by Peter's side, That made Peter worried

"we need the medical kit to change her bandages said Peter to Slightly, "on it" I heard Slightly say as I opened my eyes, "uh were am I?" I said seeing the Twins were near me, and at their base, "Jess is awake, Peter" said Twin1, "you better come over here" said Twin 2, "Jess, are you ok?" asked Cubby, "uh, I think so Cubs" I said with a shrugged "Jess, what happened?" asked Peter, "I only remembered being in the Never Woods, and then seeing Slightly and Nibs then ending up here, but the rest is cloudy, why?" I said as Slightly walked over "got it Peter " said Slightly, as Slightly looked at me, "that was yesterday, Jess" said Slightly as he looked at me then Nibs, "what do you mean?" I said trying to get up, but Peter was stopping me from getting up, as I just sat on a bed

"Slightly means that you were out almost a whole day, Jess as you fainted" said Peter, "what" I cried as I heard a rumble from me, "here Jess" said Cubby as I saw food on a tray, "thanks" I said as I started to eat, "it will make you feel stronger Jess, its mango and lemon tart" said Cubby, "we boys have it after battle" said Peter finish changing the bandages

once I finished eating everything flashed back, "oh I remember now" I said, "what, about yesterday, Jess?" asked Peter as I looked at him then down as I said "yes" in a whisper, as Slightly and Nibs came over when they heard us, "I was walking and looking around the woods, as I do sometimes on some of my visits, when I'm here, but while I was there I found myself near a flower I didn't see there before, so I sniffed it, it was a red and purple flower" I said, "that was the fainting flower, Peter its really hard to find, but really dangerous" said the twins, "no wonder Jess was fainting, as she must have got a bad dose of the pollen" said Cubby, I looked at the boys and spoke more, then after I left there, I heard Hook and the pirates, and then was been chased by them, but I got cut by branches going by, then falling into a pit" I said shaking from the thought, as Peter saw, "its ok Jess, go on" said Peter as he held my hand, as I looked up as I continued "I climbed out of the pit, and hid in the bushes, as I heard Hook and Mr Smee talking about blood on the edge of the pit, but once they left I stayed silent for a long time hiding till I heard Slightly and Nibs heading my way" I said looking at Slightly and Nibs, then back to Peter, "thats when we found Jess, Peter" said Slightly, "you know what happened after that" said Nibs, "yeah the battle with the Codfish" said Peter


	8. Bait for Peter

I was walking through Never Land, and was on the way to visit Peter and the boys, when I heard a voice "where are you going missy", I looked to see if Peter or the boys were around, "Peter is that you" I thought but remembered Peter and the boys wouldn't call me missy, then remembered the one who calls me that in Never Land, I turned to run when I heard "now" as I looked up to find a net tossed down from a tree

"NO!" I cried when I found myself inside the net as I gasped as Hook stepped out from behind a tree, "good to see you here again, missy" said Hook as he walked closer to me, "let me out of here Hook" I cried as I just got more tangled in the net as I tried to escape the net, "your not going anywhere but back to the Jolly Roger with us" sneered Hook, "No way Hook, Peter will save me when he finds out" I cried as I looked at Hook, and then looked up to the sky for help, "Peter! help me" I cried

Hook just looked at me as I was looking up at the Neversky, "lets get going now before Pan turns up here" said Hook as they headed back to the Jolly Roger with me in the net, as I cried "Peter help me, Please", I knew Peter or one of the lost boys would hear me somewhere throughout Never Land

but Hook didn't see a fairy nearby and hiding in the branches of a nearby tree as we walked through Never Land, Tinkerbell looked to see the Codfish and the pirates walking through Never Land and flew to a closer branch on the tree, she had dis-sided to find out more about it and why they were there so she could tell Peter what she saw, but when she got closer she saw one of the pirates push a net or something, "whats going on" wondered Tink

then she heard a voice she knew come from the net the pirate had pushed a second before, "let me out of here, Hook" and then saw Hook stop and walk to the net, "now why, should I do that missy, your going to be my guest on the Jolly Roger for a long while", Tink saw Hook grabbed the net, "I'm taking you from here" said Hook, as Tink lent closer to see, she saw me in the net held by Hook as we moved on, but she saw me shed a tier as I sniffed "Peter, where are you?, I need your help now"

Tinkerbell knew that she had to find Peter right now, as she saw me looking frighten, as I looked back to see a glow fly from the tree we just passed, and smiled slightly as I knew who it was, as I looked back, "that was Tink, she must have seen me, and now she's gone for help" I thought as I was held by Hook

Slightly was outside Hangman's tree, watching for trouble, just then he saw Tink had return earlier then she would normally, "Tink why are you here? we know you don't return till 4 and its 3:30" asked Slightly, Tink just looked around and jingled, "where's Peter", Peter had told the boys some ways to understand Tink, Slightly just looked at her scratching his head when he didn't understand, Tink remembered Slightly couldn't understand her and flew drawing a picture in the air of Peter, Slightly looked and then understood her now, as he turned to the underground house and called to Peter, "Peter, Tink's here, and wants you"

Peter flew out of Hangman's tree and saw Tink flying around in a panic, "settle down Tink, I'm here now" said Peter, Tink jingled fast "Peter there trouble, yyou nneedd to head to the JJollyy RRoger, HHook's got JJess " "slow down Tink, I didn't get that" said Peter, Tink just looked at Peter, to see Peter scratching his head as he said that, Tink jingled again, slower to make Peter understand better, " I said, there's trouble, you need to head to the Jolly Roger now, Hook's got Jess", Peter's eyes opened wide when he heard then he looked at Slightly as Slightly looked at Peter wanting to know what Tink said, "what is it, Peter? " asked Slightly, "Tink just said that, that the old Codfish has Jess, on the Jolly Roger" said Peter mad when he heard what Tink said, "Slightly get the boys, were going to the Jolly Roger, now!" ordered Peter, "right Peter, but Jess was coming to visit, she told me last time she was here" said Slightly, Peter looked at Slightly and then thought "Jess must have been coming here when she got court, that must be it, but why didn't I know she had come back here today"

when we got to the Jolly Roger I was let out of the net, "don't even think of trying to escape, missy" as I shed a tier, "Peter will save me as I was taken down stairs and locked into one of the ships rooms, as I was tied to a chair, "I don't thing so missy, I have a plan for Pan" sneered Hook, as I just looked down as I heard Hook before he shut the door, "and your part of it" sneered Hook, as he slammed the door and locked it

as I looked around trying to find away to cut the ropes bonding me to the chair, but I didn't see anything that could help me escape, "Peter be careful" I said to myself still trying to find away out of there and to escape, but then I smiled at a thought, "Hook can't stop Peter, Peter will rescue me before Hook knows anything happened" then I saw a window nearby as I hopped over with the chair till I opened the lock, "there, hopefully, Peter will see it first" I whispered as I hopped back to the middle of the room so that Hook wouldn't see the lock opened

"boys lets head over to the Jolly Roger, we have a rescue mission now" said Peter, "but rescue who, we're all here?" said Nibs, "um, Nibs its Jess, she was coming for a visit" said Slightly, "that was today right" said Cubs "yeah, remember Cubby, she only told you and me, and wanted to surprise Peter by just turning up" said Slightly, Peter looked back as he heard, "why didn't you two say anything, you know Hook will get anyone thats alone now, and will try to use them to get me, I told you lot last week, when that Codfish almost had Nibs remember" said Peter with a grunt, "sorry Peter, we forgot" said Cubs, " yeah we are sorry Peter, we should have told you, about Jess coming sooner" said Slightly, "forget it now, we have to help Jess right now, as she is in real big trouble, on the Jolly Roger now" said Peter as they were flying to the Jolly Roger

Hook had come back into the room I was in with Mr Smee behind him, "how are you miss Jess" asked Hook, "been better, you old codfish" I spat at Hook's face, "no one calls me that" said Hook getting mad, "Peter does, Captain" said Mr Smee, Hook turned to Mr Smee, "I know that Smee" said Hook "but he's my enemy Smee", I kept calling out Hook's a Codfish, Hook's a codfish", Hook turned to me. "you brat, your going to pay for that" said Hook as he turned to Mr Smee, "lock the door Mr Smee, and then stand near the window, so she can't escape me" ordered Hook seeing it unlocked somehow "right Captain" said Mr Smee, as I just watched Smee lock the door then saw him stand near the unlocked window, as I turned back to see Hook and saw Hook's face,"your going to pay for that, I think I should teach you a lesson now" said Hook as he smirked at me, as I looked scared as I knew I was in trouble, "Peter will save me" I said trying to be brave, "I don't think so, missy" smirked Hook, as he walked over to me

once Hook was next to me, he cut me from the chair, "your coming with me, brat" said Hook as Mr Smee tossed a rope over me once I stood up, "hay" I cried, as I was lead to the deck by Hook who held the rope but pulled it tight, once we were on deck I looked scared, "I think I'll tie you to the side of the Jolly Roger, and feed you to the Tick Tock croc, then we'll see if Pan will save you then" Hook smirked at me as two pirates took me and dangled me over the side and tied the rope to the ship, "No" I cried, "Peter help me"

Peter and the boys got to the bushes when they heard the old codfish,"I think I'll tie you to the side of the Jolly Roger, and feed you to the Tick Tock croc, then we'll see if Pan will save you then", "whats going on Peter?" asked Cubs, as Peter looked at Cubby and spoke "don't know? Cub" said Peter but was cut off when he heard me "No, Peter help me!", Peter turned when he heard me yell out from the Jolly Roger, "we have to move it now boys, we need to help Jess, right now" said Peter

I heard a ticking coming from the water, "Peter! were are you?" I cried as I swung away from Tick Tock croc as he jumped out of the water, but heard Hook "ha, ha, this will show you, missy, no one calls me that, we'll see if Pan will save you in time now?", I began to get teary as I swung away from Tick Tock croc, but was getting tired from moving so fast from trying to not been eaten by him, just then we heard a crowing nearby, "Its Pan" cried Hook, as Peter and the boys landed on the Jolly Roger, "Codfish, where's Jess?" shouted Peter "we know you have her here somewhere?" said Slightly, "yes she's here, we left her for croc food" smirked Hook, as Peter got mad, "Peter! help me please!" I cried when I heard Peter and Hook talking, "that's Jess, Peter" cried Cubby, "boys find her now" said Peter

the Lost boys looked over the sides of the Jolly Roger, "Slightly! help me" I cried as I looked up at him as I was swinging away from Tick Tock Croc, "Peter, I found her, but she's in trouble" said Slightly as he spotted me, "its Tick Tock, he's here", Peter flew over to Slightly when he heard, "Jess" Peter called when he saw me swing away from Tick Tock Croc, "Peter! your here, help me please, I can't keep it up for long" I cried, as I looked up to see Peter,but had a tier running down my face

Peter saw me looking frighten and tired from swinging from the side of the Jolly Roger, as he came up with a plan with the boys, "hay Tick Tock. I thought you favourite food was Codfish" said Peter, as Tick Tock stopped and landed back into the water smiling, "this one's not a codfish, how about we get him for you, if you wait there" said Peter, Tick Tock licked his lips at the thought, "lost boys, come here" said Peter, "we're here Peter" said Cubby as I saw the boys had flown under me " catch her" said Peter as he cut the rope off the side, "we got you now, Jess" said Cubby as they held on to me, "Thanks boys" I cried as I was held now safe by the Lost Boys

"Codfish, I told you to leave my friends alone"said Peter as he flew back aboard the Jolly Roger, "I don't care how I get you here Peter" said Hook, as the group watch Peter and Hook sword fight, "and you really scared Jess, with Tick Tock Croc " said Peter, "she had to learn not to call me that name" said Hook, I looked over from were the lost boys had me, "because I said Hook was a Codfish" I said back, with still tiers running down my face, Peter looked at me and back at Hook, as Hook called to me "I said not to call me that, brat", Peter court on, "you did all that, because she called you a codfish" said Peter, Hook looked at Peter as Peter still spoke "its true, you are a codfish" said Peter, as Peter pushed Hook over board, "why don't you try it yourself" said Peter as Hook fell into the Water, "I'll get you next time Pan, and I'll get missy there too, when she's alone next time, she's away from you and the boys in Never Land" shouted Hook, "you will never even get close to her again, Hook" cried Peter back as we watched Hook being chased away by the Tick Tock croc

later we landed on Never Land were Peter cut the rest of the rope off me "thanks Peter, I thought that I was croc food" I cried as I sat on the beach shaking, "its ok Jess, we wouldn't let that happen ever to you" said Peter, "yeah! your always been one of us, and we look after each other" said Nibs, "that means if your in trouble we'll be there, for you, as you are for us" added Cubby, but I still looked scared as I looked over to the Jolly Roger as I was still frightened on what had happened to me with the Codfish and theTick Tock Croc

as I looked down to the ground Tootles came and gave me a snuggle, "Tootles said its ok, Jess we're always here for you" said Nibs as I looked up to Tootles and smiled a little at him and then at Peter, "Jess, I will bring you to Never Land myself, that way you don't have to worry about the pesky pirates, and the rotten Codfish coming after you, as I will keep a close eye out now for them, when you visit, and I promise you you'll be safe here" said Peter helping me up, as I smile more, "thanks Peter" I said wiping a tier from my eye, "now lets head to base before the pirates, spot us" said Slightly as we moved back to the underground house


	9. Noah's first trip

I was staying over at my cousin's new house and looking after their little ones

Noah and I were going to bed, we saw Peter and Tink flew by the windows quickly, and then later shadows around the room, once we went to sleep I felt someone shake me, "wake up Jess" I heard, I woke up sleepy, "uh what, who said that" I yawned, "its me" said Peter tapping me on the shoulder, I looked up to see Peter and Tink, "how did you know I was here?" I asked with a yawn , "oh that, I just had a feeling" said Peter, "but I didn't tell anyone that I was going to be here" I said with a yawn, Peter turned his head to see Noah asleep, "who's this?" asked Peter, "oh that's Noah, he's my little cousin" I said, "oh really" said Peter

Peter flew over to Noah and called "Noah, wake up", as I gave Noah a shake, "hay Noah, guess who's here" I said, "who? Jess" yawned Noah, "its Peter, he's here wake up"I said, as Noah opened his eyes to see Peter over his bed

Noah jumped out of his bed when he saw Peter and called "I have been waiting for you, Peter, my cousin has been telling me about you, Never Land and her adventures there" said Noah, "oh really" said Peter, "yep, I have Peter, Noah wants to come and see Never Land to, I said he could visit with me this time" I answered Peter, "ok then, Tink come here" called Peter, as Peter said that , Tinker Bell flew over to Noah and me

once Tink sprinkled us with pixie dust, I flew straight up to Peter, but Peter had to show Noah how to fly, but once we were all up in the air, Peter took us to Never Land, I made shore Noah would be able to keep up with us, "Peter we should fly at Noah's speed, he's only a beginner Peter" I said, Peter looked back at Noah, "Noah hold on to me" said Peter, Noah grabbed onto Peter's leg "got you, Peter" said Noah, as Peter grabbed my arm as I was next to him, then we flew to the second star to the right

once we landed in Never Land near Hangman's tree, the lost boys came running out, "hi Peter, hi Jess" called Cubby, "who is this?" said Slightly seeing Noah, "I'm Noah, Jess's cousin" said Noah, "hi Noah, Peter the twins are in trouble" said Nibs, "ok boys, lets go" called Peter as we all left to the Jolly Roger running after Peter

once we got to the Jolly Roger, we snuck aboard the Jolly Roger, Peter got to the twins and cut them free from the mast, "Peter look out, it's the codfish" I called as Hook stepped out of the shadows, "I told you leave my friends alone, codfish" called Peter, "I don't care Peter, Attack them men" said Hook,

when Hook said that, the pirates ran out of their hiding spots as Hook and Peter started to clash swords, as the rest of us attacked the pirates, "Slightly, can you help Noah, he's only a beginner" I said, "ok Jess, I will" said Slightly as he was the closest to Noah

"your not going to win this, Codfish" called Peter flying out of reach of the codfish, Mr Smee looked around, "I need to do something for the captain" thought Mr Smee, as he saw Slightly and Noah nearby, "look out Slightly" cried Cubby, as he saw Mr Smee and another pirate coming to Slightly and Noah, "hay" cried Slightly bumping into a wall, and Noah tripped and cut Mr Smee's pants as they tried to escape, " why you little" said Mr Smee, as the Lost Boys started to laugh

"good one, Noah" said Slightly, "yeah, we will make you one of us in no time" said Nibs helping Noah and Slightly up and then turned around to fight the nearby pirates

a little later in battle we were defeating the pirates and winning the fight, but Hook tricked Peter, "look behind you, Hook called "Tink's in trouble", Peter looked behind him, "what I don't see her" said Peter, but Peter didn't see Hook disappear from him, "now for my plan" thought Hook as he saw me nearby fighting a pirate, Hook snuck up to me and grabbed my left arm

meanwhile Tinker Bell saw Peter looking in a different way to Hook and flew over, "Peter what are you doing" jingle Tink, "oh Tink, your ok, I thought you were" said Peter "what, I have been fine, Hook tricked you, he wasn't after me, he was" said Tink jingling when they heard me scream out "ah, Peter" I cried

Peter turned back to see Hook had my arm behind me, "Peter, help me" I cried kneeling on the deck of the Jolly Roger in Pain, as Peter saw, "let her go, codfish" cried Peter mad, as everyone stopped to see Peter mad and Hook had me in his grip

"whats going on" shrugged Tootles, "looks bad" said Cubby, as Noah tried to get to me when he saw, "Jess" cried Noah, as Slightly and Nibs grabbed him. "stay out of the way, Noah, Jess doesn't wants you to get hurt" said Slightly, "Peter will be able to help Jess better, if Peter knows that your safe and your not in the way" said Nibs, "but Jess" said Noah, "Jess will be fine, Peter's helping her" said Cubby walking over to the group with the Twins and Tootles, "yeah, Peter will help" said the Twins

"let her go, codfish" cried Peter, "try me" said Hook, as hook pulled me harder, "ah, that hurts" I cried as Peter saw, "Codfish leave her alone" cried Peter who had his dagger out, as Hook saw, Hook dropped me to the deck as he got his own sword out as it became a clash of swords

Peter moved away from were he was standing, as Hook fell over the side of the Jolly Roger, as the Lost Boys rushed over to see, the codfish swim away from Tick Tock croc, as Peter crowed, as I slowly made my way over to Peter and the boys, "thanks Peter" I said, as Peter saw "your welcome, Jess" said Peter

"Jess are you ok" asked Noah rushing over to me, "I am fine, Noah" I said winking at Peter as Peter winked back understanding that I didn't want Noah to see me hurt, "Twins and Tootles take Noah to bace, we'll catch up" said Peter "shore Peter" said the Twins, leading Noah away from the Jolly Roger

once they had gone, Slightly and Cubby held me, as Peter and Nibs looked at my shoulder, " it looks bad, Peter" said Nibs, "yeah, it needs to be pushed back, it will hurt Jess a little" said Peter to Nibs, Peter looked at me, "boys hold her still" said Peter as Peter pushed my shoulder into place, "ow!" I cried as I felt it land in place

"there we go" said Nibs seeing my shoulder swell up, "it shouldn't have done that" said Slightly, "must have been worse then we thought" said Cubby as the boys help me back to Hangman's tree were the others were waiting for us

once we got back to Hangman's tree were Noah and the Lost Boys were waiting, Peter turned to Noah, "I am making you a Lost Boy, that means you can help out more when you come back with your cousin to Never Land , as she is all ready a Lost Girl here" said Peter

"lets play King of the Mountain" said the Twins together "yeah" shrugged Tootles, "I think I'll just watch you today" I said still in pain, "but your one of the best, Jess" said Twin 1, "yeah! it won't be the same, without you"said Twin 2 finishing Twin 1, trying to get me up, "boys, Jess isn't able to play anything today, she got hurt from the Codfish, remember in battle" said Peter looking at me, "maybe they can show Noah how to play" I said to Peter, Peter looked at me then the boys "you should teach Noah to play" said Peter, Noah looked at me and then the boys "hey, I want to try" said Noah, as Tootles grabbed Noah and brought him to the boys

Peter and I just sat and watch Noah having fun, "I know you want to join in Jess, but I still want you to rest" said Peter, "yeah, Peter but I do want to Join, but maybe next time" I said shrugging remembering my shoulder when it popped, "ah!" I wined when I felt it, as Slightly turned to me when he heard me scream a little and quickly came over, "sounds like your shoulder just popped out a little" said Slightly, as Peter looked at me again I just nodded back in a yes, "Boys were just going in, but you lot keep playing, seeing Noah hadn't seen me in pain, "shore thing" said Nibs understanding Peter and looked over at Noah who was withTootles

Inside I sat on a chair as Peter redid my shoulder " ah" I cried a little, "just remember to rest that shoulder" said Peter, "that means to not move it" said Slightly as he put an ice pack on it, "all right, you two" I said as I cringed a little from the pain in my shoulder


	10. Bad Day

"Captain your guest is waking up?", "good, its about time she did, mr Smee" I heard voices that I knew, "uh! were am I?" I asked, then I spotted Hook, "whats going on here, Hook?" I said more wide eyed to see I was on the Jolly Roger again, "oh this, miss Jess, its a trap for Pan" said Hook, "you tried this before Hook, Peter always gets through any traps you set for him" I said laughing at Hook, "well Jess, this time is going to be different" sneered Hook as Hook tightened the ropes on my legs and arms, before he hid behind the crates to watch for Pan

I looked up to the Never Sky, not knowing I shed a tier as I looked down to the ground before I heard a crow nearby, as I looked up to see Peter land on the crows nest, "Peter!" I cried when I saw him looking around for Hook, "down here, help me" I cried forgetting about Hook

Peter landed on the crows nest, "I wonder what that Codfish is up to today" thought Peter looking around, but then he heard me cry out "Peter! down here, help me", Peter looked down to the deck to see me tied up , as Peter landed I remembered Hook as Peter walked over to me, "Peter, its a trap as I was pulled back to Hook, as I shed another tier as Hook had his hook on my neck as Peter saw, "let her go codfish" said Peter, "do you really want her Pan" said Hook as I saw Hook walking back to a wall with me, then I spotted the cage, "Look out, Peter the cage" I called to Peter as Hook cut a rope with his sword, Peter saw the cage and flew away from the falling cage, but Hook had let me go, and had pushed me were Peter was only a second ago as the cage landed and trapping me inside the cage

I was now trapped inside the cage, "no, let me out of here, Hook" I cried when I saw, "Pan, did you think that cage was for you" said Hook, "you know that you can't trap me" said Peter up in the air, "but what are you going to do now, that I have a friend of yours?" asked Hook, as the rope was cut off me by mr Smee, but I was still trapped in the cage, as I tried to find a way out of the cage but looked at Peter with a worried look on my face, "Peter don't worry about me just get out of here" I cried seeing the cage was locked

"Jess I will be back, for you" said Peter seeing the pirates around the cage and me, as Hook watched Pan fly off without me, "Peter! I know you'll help me somehow" I cried as I watched Peter fly out of sight of the Jolly Roger, "looks like Pan scared to fight" said Hook "Never Hook, he's not scared of you" I said as I was taken to a cell

Peter got to the underground house to find the lost boys, "Boys come here?" ordered Peter, "what is it? Peter" said Nibs, "Hook's got Jess on the Jolly Roger" said Peter as the lost boys looked at Peter shocked, "how?" asked Slightly, "I don't know how Slightly? but we need to help her" said Peter, "maybe we should sneak aboard while the pirates are asleep" said Nibs, as Peter heard, "lets do it" said Peter

I looked out the window as day turned to night time, "were are you Peter" I thought, as I saw glow flying around the Jolly Roger, "Tink" I called, as the glow turned back to my window and landed on the window between the bars, as she jingled happily to see me, "Tink, is Peter here?" I asked, Tink nodded her head in a yes, "can you bring him here" I asked wanting to see him, as Tink jingled again and flew off

I only had to wait a few seconds, "Jess, are you there?" came a voice from the window, "Peter is that you?" I said walking over to the window to see Peter at the window, "Jess were coming aboard to get you, hang on" said Peter as the lost boys flew aboard past the window and Peter who flew up after the boys

"it looked like the cells, Hook put Jess in, Peter" said Cubby as they landed on the Jolly Roger, "thats on the third floor" said Peter as they snuck down stairs quietly, "we're almost there Peter, sounds like the pirates are asleep" whispered Nibs to the group as they reached the cells

"Jess stand back" said Peter as he unlocked the cell door Hinges with his sword and watched the cell door fall down, "Peter" I cried running over to the lost boys, as an alarm woke up the pirates, "Captain thats the cell alarm" called mr Smee, "what do you mean Mr Smee, no one can get in there" said Hook waking up and raced to the cells "lets get down there and check it out" said Hook

"Peter we need to go now" said Slightly hearing the alarm sound, "right then, Jess I'm going to pick you up, so we can fly faster" said Peter grabbing me up and flew out the door with the boys behind him on his tail, but once we had gone, Hook and mr Smee turned up at the cells, "cap'n she's gone" said Mr Smee, "I can see that" said Hook "It must have been Pan" said Hook seeing the door now lying on the floor and raced back upstairs from a secret passage

we got upstairs to find it to quiet on deck as Peter put me down on my feet, "Peter, its to quiet" I said with a shaky voice as Cubby saw after looking around, "Jess is right, there normally is one Pirate on look out duty that has fallen asleep, but I can't find anyone asleep" said Cubby, as Peter looked around to see no-one asleep on deck, "I don't like this" said Peter making sure I was close to him for a quick escape if needed

just then Peter heard Hook laughing, "Jess stay close to me" said Peter


	11. Hook's Attack

I was in Never Land with the lost boys, "what are you lot doing?" I asked as I found them, "were going exploring Jess. do you want to come" asked Slightly, "sure Slightly" I said seeing Nibs, Slightly, Cubby, The Twins and Tootles smile at me as I joined their adventure, "but were is Peter?" I said when I looked around, "Peter has gone to spy on Hook" said Nibs "ok then" I said looking at Nibs

"looks like Pan's away, now is our chance, get the lost boys" as I heard Hook's voice nearby us, "Nibs its Hook" I said shaking a little, "lets get out of here" called Slightly seeing Hook's shadow, I dove into a bush as the others did the same as the pirates came closer to us, "what now" I whispered to Slightly who hid behind the same bushes, "just stay quiet and wait for Peter" whispered Slightly as the pirates walked by, "look around they have to be here somewhere?" ordered Hook to his men, "ah chu" cried Cubby from a branch tickling his nose

"check the bushes men" said Hook, "Jess get up that tree now, before that codfish sees you here" said Slightly, "what about you" I asked, "I will be fine, we don't want him to see your back,in Neverland" said Slightly, I ran to the tree and climbed up to see the boys had been grabbed up by the pirates, "look there another lot of foot prints over here" said Mr Smee holding Nibs, Nibs looked over to Slightly who winked, "oh thats no-ones" said Nibs, as Slightly got given to another pirate, "take them back to the Jolly Roger" ordered Hook, "what about you captain?" asked the pirate holding Nibs and Slightly "Mr Smee, Bill Jukes, Mullins and I will follow the tracks, the rest take the boys to the ship"ordered Hook, as I saw Nibs and Slightly look at each other then mouth Peter, as they were taken away after the others

I looked down as Hook came to my tree, "the tracks end here" said Bill Jukes, "I need to do something" I thought, as I heard "look up there its that girl, she's back" said Bill Jukes spotting me, "come down now miss Jess, and I won't harm you" said Hook I looked down at Hook, "no way, Codfish" I cried, as I saw Tink nearby, and remembered if Tink was nearby Peter was close behind her, "I'm staying up here"I said now holding the tree as Bill Jukes and Mullins were now shaking the tree

Peter was near one of the trees seeing what was going on, as I slipped and was court by Mullins, "take her back to my ship, where those boys are being held, then I will teach her a lesson in manners, there I'll give her a beating in front of the boys" said Hook as I just gasped I was court like the boys but frightened and shaking non stop after hearing what Hook had said

Peter looked at Tink, "we need to do something, that Codfish will hurt her" said Peter, seeing I was taken away by Mullins, but really shaking, "no let me go" I cried, "no way miss Jess, your coming with us" said Hook, "Peter! help me!" I cried as I looked around for Peter, "Pan try to rescue your friends if you can" shouted Hook, knowing Pan was watching us and following us through the trees

once I was on the Jolly Roger I was tossed to the deck of the Jolly Roger, as the lost boys saw me in front of them, "oh" I cried with a thump, "no Jess" cried the boys, as I landed on deck, as the boys saw me scared as I looked at them then the Codfish, but really shaking and frightened, "I'm going to teach miss Jess a lesson on manners, as she's the first one to get a beating from me" said Hook, "no stay away from me" I said in a scared voice, and was shaking non stop, as the boys heard and gasped, as Slightly and Nibs jumped in front of me when they heard, "your not touching her, this time" said Nibs as the lost boys circled around me

"then we'll go through you boys to get to her" said Hook, as a battle started up on the Jolly Roger, "Slightly, keep close to Jess, she's no way in any condition to fight, Hook today" said Nibs seeing me shaking still, "right Nibs, Jess stay close to me" said Slightly, as I stayed close to Slightly we saw Hook coming close to us, just as we heard a crowing

"Peter" we cried out, as we saw Peter, "let them go Codfish" cried Peter in the air, as he saw the boys were with me, "no way pan they are staying here, on my ship" said Hook, as Hook grabbed me from the boys "Slightly, Peter help me" I cried "no Jess, Hook let her go" cried Slightly, "no way she staying with me" smirked Hook at the boys then Peter, I saw he wasn't looking at me, "take that" I cried, as I just stomped on Hook's foot that made him release me,"you brat, your going to pay for that" cried Hook letting me go, "Peter" I cried as I ran to Peter shaking, as Peter saw Hook move towards us, "your not touching her Codfish" said Peter stepping in front of me, "then I will take you out first, Pan" said Hook, but Peter past me to Slightly and Nibs before Peter stepped behind Hook, "take that Codfish, no-one hurts my friends" said Peter kicking Hook over board

as we heard "Tick Tock, Tick Tock", "looks like there is an old friend here to say hello to you Codfish" said Peter, as Hook looked up to see I was safe next to Pan, "I'll have my revenge one day Pan" cried Hook swimming away from Tick Tock, "thanks for the help Peter" I said, "lets get out of here" said Peter as we returned to Never Land

once we were on Never Land "that was a close one today, thanks Peter" I said smiling at Peter, "your welcome" said Peter, as Slightly tag Peter "your in Peter" said Slightly as we started to play tag, "we'll see about that" said Peter with a grin on his face as we ran from Peter, as we played tag, " no flying aloud, Peter" said Nibs "ok" said Peter almost on top of Cubby in the air


End file.
